The Realm Beyond
by TwistedFilms
Summary: When the teenage boy Jason gets sucked into the game Minecraft, his entire life gets turned upside down. The once cute little survival game becomes a horrifying reality as he is forced to survive under the laws of this new universe. There will be blood, there will be tears, and there will be joy. Watch as he struggles to survive awkward romance, monsters and dangerous situations.
1. A New Dawn

**A/N: Hello guys, Twisted here. You might recognize me from my past SAO fanfictions. If you dont, then you have utterly failed in life. Haha, just kidding. Sort of. Maybe not actually. Ahh, whatever. So, two months ago, a random idea suddenly appeared in my head. A Minecraft fanfiction. About a guy. That gets stuck in Minecraft. So, two months later, here I am, with the first chapter of said fanfiction. I do really hope you guys will enjoy this one, I have a feeling this might turn into one awesome adventure, and I cant wait to share it with you all! Hopefully you stick around! For now, enjoy the first chapter!**

"Hey bro, the teacher is coming this way"

I slowly lifted my head, just in time to see Mr. Dallas approach my desk. From the slightly annoyed look on his face, he was not exactly pleased.

"That`s the second time today Jason, I am telling you man, I can`t keep waking you up like this!", he said, keeping his eyes fixed on me.

I could hear the class`s silent laughter all around me, but I didn't care.

"I`m sorry, Mr. Dallas, I just have one hell of a hangover", I answered jokingly, slowly raising myself up to a sitting position. The class burst out in laughter, and I could feel a smile flashing across my face. I loved being in the center of attention.

"Well, you sure have some nasty drinking habits", Mr. Dallas responded, a tiny smile in the corner of his mouth.

"I`ll be sure to not drink as much next time"

The teacher nodded, and returned to his desk. As my fellow classmates dived deeper into the ends of math, I stared out the window, my thoughts adrift. Math wasn`t exactly my favorite thing in the world, so I usually ended up like this, staring out the window. It was calming though. I gave me some time to sort my thoughts.

"Jason, you`re spacing out again"

I quickly turned around, hoping it was not my teacher. Luckily, it was just my friend Matt.

"You really need to stop spacing out in the middle of class like this", he continued. "It puts me in a bad light"

"What, me minding my own business puts you in a bad light?" I laughed, giving Matt a slight punch in the arm.

"You look like a slacker when you do it, and I don't want to be seen with a slacker", he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever floats your boat, mate", I answered, returning to my thinking position. I could almost feel Matt rolling his eyes behind me. Not that it mattered. I had more important things to think about. Like for instance the epic gaming session I was going to have tonight. If I concentrated hard enough, I could almost hear the computer calling my name.

Tonight, I was going to have my first try at a hardcore save in Minecraft. I had never played hardcore before, because the idea was rather terrifying to me. Die once, and the save would be deleted, and all of your hard work would go to waste.

I actually just recently purchased Minecraft. I mean, I always knew it existed, due to all the products you could get at the mall. There were Minecraft pickaxes, swords, costumes, hell, even Lego based off Minecraft. However, I never really tried out the game before a friend of mine bought it. After a couple of hours with the game, I was hooked. Therefore, you could probably imagine how hard it was for me, stuck here in the prison that was school, only waiting for that bell to ring.

"Jason, for real, pay attention. This is some pretty advanced stuff, so you should probably listen up. It's not exactly a secret that you suck in math"

My friend Matt ripped me out of my daydream yet again. That comment hurt a lot more than it should`ve. Better do some math.

…

I threw my backpack onto the floor, rushing up the stairs to my room. No time for homework, I had to get at least two hours in on Minecraft before my parents came home. It felt like ages before my computer finally turned on. My desktop was littered with icons of all sorts, some leading to games, others to movies. I even had a folder for all my dirty films. Hey, I`m a fifteen year old boy, what do you expect? I moved the mouse cursor over to an icon shaped like a three-dimensional cube. After some rapid clicking, a brown launch-screen came up. After navigating my way through some menus, the game finally booted up.

The start screen showed up, showing off the big Minecraft logo with some yellow text under it. It read "Classy". Every day the yellow text would change, which still amused me. There seemed to be an endless amount of different possibilities, and I had never gotten the same text twice. I clicked on Single-Player, and on "Create New World". A bunch of options showed up. After naming my world "An Adventure", I quickly rushed through the different settings, before finally hovering my mouse above the "Create World" button.

Then I noticed something. A bar with the name "Seed". I hadn`t really paid much attention to it before now, so I hovered my mouse over to it. Apparently, the seed would give you a randomly generated world, unique to that specific seed. After inputting some random numbers, I went back to the "Create World" button, and pressed it.

Some text showed up, and I stared at the green bar as it slowly filled up. When it was full, my screen froze, before spawning in my character. Using my mouse to look around, and my keyboard to maneuver, I started walking around my newly created world. It appeared that I had spawned in a forest.

I started punching away at the nearest tree, but suddenly I noticed a rapid movement in the corner of my screen. I quickly turned around, but to my surprise, I didn't see anything suspicious. Only some normal trees. After a while, I noticed something weird. The music was bugged out or something. It kept lagging out, skipping over beats, making a weird noise as it did so. But it didn't stop there. The volume of the music kept increasing, and I wasn`t even near the volume button.

Suddenly, my entire screen froze. It was only for a split second, but it happened just as the music hit its maximum. And that's when it happened. The chat bar started filling up. Even though I was in a Single-Player save.

H3r#B%&a: "You are not supposed to be here"

At this point, I was starting to freak out a little bit. This had never happened to me before, so I thought it must be a weird glitch or something. More text appeared:

H3r#B%&a: "You are not supposed to be here"

Okay, time to freak out. I moved my fingers to the power-button, holding it in for the computer to turn off. However, it did not. It was as if something stopped my computer from turning off.

H3r#B%&a: "It`s the only way"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of my character. It was a somewhat yellow, golden-ish sort of color. It blinded me, and I found myself sitting with my hand in front of my face. My brightness wasn`t even turned all the way up to maximum. The music intensified, and now, it didn't sound like I was hearing it through the speakers on my computer. It sounded as if I was hearing it in real life. As if, I was actually there.

Right before my consciousness faded away, I remembered a tiny little detail.

 _I put the game to hardcore mode._

 **A/N: So, there you have it! The first chapter of a brand new adventure! I simply cant wait to share this with you guys, and hopefully, you will enjoy! So, the next chapter will either be uploaded tomorrow, or in two days. The point is, the wait wont be long. And please, be sure to leave a review! It really helps me out as a writer to read good feedback! Other than that, I will see you guys in the next couple of days.**

 **-Twisted**


	2. A Strange Discovery

**A/N: I return with the second chapter! I promised the wait wouldn`t be long. I am actually really excited about this story. I dont know why, but something about it just makes me want to write chapter 3 straight away. Maybe I will. But anyways, thanks for all the support so far! I have had some favorites and followers, as well as my first review. And it was a good review, so thank you for that! But I wont keep you any longer, enjoy chapter 2!**

...

"Ughh"

A flood of water hit me straight in the face, making me groan in surprise. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to focus on my surroundings. As my vision cleared, I noticed I was laying on my stomach on some kind of beach. Surrounding the beach was a lake, and a massive forest. I slowly sat up, stretching my arms. The water looked beautiful. It sparkled in the sun, and I could feel the cool breeze coming from it. For a moment, nothing was wrong.

Wait a minute, was sand supposed to be shaped like squares? I took a quick look around me, and noticed that everything seemed to be made out of cubes. And then the events of yesterday came flooding back to me. I had been sucked into my computer.

After the initial shock went over, I started to think rational about it. There was no way that it would be physically possible for a guy of my size to enter a laptop screen. I had never heard of a case where a player had been transported into the game he or she was playing. It was totally, completely nuts.

It was a dream. That was what it was. Of course, a dream. That would make perfect sense. I must have fallen asleep in front of my computer, and I was now dreaming about Minecraft.

But a small part of me told me that this was actually happening. That I had been sucked into Minecraft. But that would be impossible, wouldn`t it?

Suddenly, I noticed something. I was wearing a backpack. I took it off, and opened it up. As I opened it, a grid appeared over it. The grid was split into several smaller grids. One grid consisted of a 2x2 square, probably meant for crafting. Another grid contained some armor icons. The last grid was filled with empty squares, probably supposed to resemble my inventory.

"Ahh, I guess it`s no use thinking about that now. For now, let`s focus on getting resources", I told myself as I closed my backpack. The basic resource of Minecraft was wood. And how did you get wood? You… punched a tree…

"Aww heeeeell no!" I looked skeptically over at a random tree in the forest. So I was just supposed to… punch it? With my bare fist? Wouldn`t that hurt as hell? As I headed over to it, I tried to think of another logical solution other than to bang my fu**ing fist at a tree. But I had to get wood in order to craft anything. So it seemed like the only option.

"Well, here goes nothing I guess", I mumbled, as I took a deep breath. And punched the tree as hard as I could. At first, I was expecting massive amounts of pain to spread through my fist, but to my surprise, I didn't feel hurt at all. The tree on the other hand, had a large crack in it. After a couple more punches, a large chunk of wood disappeared, leaving behind a smaller version of itself. Shaped as a cube, of course. And the tree was now magically floating in the air.

"Well, I guess this is Minecraft, after all", I laughed.

I bent down, and picked up the little cube of wood. A tiny number was floating next to it, displaying 1. It probably meant that I had one block of wood. I opened my backpack, and placed the block of wood inside one of the empty squares. Sure enough, it popped into it with a satisfying pop-sound. I dragged the block over onto the crafting grid, and it showed me that I could craft a stack of four wooden planks. I grabbed the wooden planks, using them to create a workbench.

After some minutes of deforesting, I managed to make myself a wooden sword, a wooden pickaxe and a wooden axe. Suddenly, I noticed how incredibly hungry I was. My stomach was aching for food, and I looked around me for something to eat. Over in the distance, I spotted a lonely cow eating some grass.

I sneaked my way towards it, making sure not to make a sound. When I finally got close enough, I rushed towards it, wooden sword in hand. The poor thing didn't stand a chance. I stabbed my sword straight into its side, causing a small fountain of blood to ooze out. The cow let out a shriek of pain, and fell down onto its knees. It disappeared with a small puff, replacing itself with white smoke. And on the ground was a piece of meat and some leather.

"Huh, that's weird", I said to myself. "I can`t remember the animals in the game bleeding?" Then I realized something. That cow didn't look like the cow from the game. This cow looked like an actual real-life cow, not a cow made from cubes. And when I thought about it, the main character of Minecraft, Steve, looked like a man made from a small set of cubes. When I looked down at my body, I still looked like a normal person, and my body wasn`t… well… blocky.

I picked up the meat and put the leather in my inventory. Back home, I could never have eaten raw meat. I gagged just by the thought of it. But here, in Minecraft, things were different. The meat looked… delicious, even uncooked. Before I had a clue what I was doing, I had eaten the entire piece of meat. Raw. And I actually enjoyed it. Yeah. This game is pretty f**ked up sometimes.

I spent some time running around, killing animals and gathering wood. The shadows from the trees around me grew longer as the sun gradually sunk lower and lower on the horizon. Nighttime was approaching, and we all know what comes out at night. The monsters. And I wasn't exactly feeling fit for a fight against zombies and living skeletons. I quickly headed towards the nearest mountain, hoping to find some sort of shelter.

Sure enough, in the mountainside, I found an empty cave. The sun was dangerously low now, and I could almost feel the temperature dropping. Creepy noises could be heard all around me, and I quickly barricaded the entrance to my little cave. After lighting it up with torches made from charcoal, I plopped down my crafting table. Putting in the necessary ingredients, I crafted a bed, and placed it down next to me.

I jumped in under the covers of my newly created bed, which was surprisingly comforting. The torches kept my little cave warm enough to survive in, and the warmth felt good towards my skin.

" _I guess this is really happening, huh?"_ I asked myself, feeling sleepier by the moment. _"Stuck in Minecraft… I couldn`t have made that up even if I tried"_

I could hear low zombie growls coming from outside my makeshift wall, but I knew I was safe. And after a while, they started feeling like a lullaby, slowly making me sleepier and sleepier. The last thing I thought about before I drifted away into unconsciousness, was how tasty that cow meat had been. And I hadn`t even cooked it.

...

 **A/N: And there you go! Chapter 3 will follow shortly, as I am currently working on it right now. It will probably be a little longer, and there will be some action in there as well, so I hope you look forward to it. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, as they help me grow as a writer. So please, if you have any feedback, please be sure to leave a review! It literally takes like 30 seconds.**

 **Ah, I nearly forgot. If you have a character you think would fit in, please be sure to leave a review with some details! So if you want to have a shot at getting your character in the story, please be sure to leave a review with the character information. And as always, I will see you in chapter 3. Peace out.**

 **-Twisted**


	3. I Need To Go Deeper

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here! This chapter only took me a day to finish, which is great. Hopefully I will be able to update this as regularly as possible. The weekend is sadly over, so I probably wont be able to do one chapter each day, due to school and stuff. But I will try, I promise. And thank you so so so so much for all the support so far. The fanfiction just exploded over the night, and I had several reviews and PMs waiting for me when I woke up. Thank you so much for all the awesome characters you guys have sent me so far! I am still accepting characters, so if you have one, be sure to leave a review with the character information! Other than that, enjoy chapter 3!**

…

After waking up the next morning, I decided to see if I could find myself some minerals. I briefly remembered seeing another cave not far from here, and hopefully, it contained some decent materials. Wooden tools wouldn`t get me very far in this world. After quickly rummaging through my backpack, I made a 2x2 hole in my makeshift wall, and headed out. This little cave would have to do until I found somewhere decent enough to build my house.

The smell of burnt flesh greeted me as I walked towards the location of the cave I had spotted. I spotted a lone zombie trying to hide under a tree, but to no use. The sun shined through the leaves, and the zombie immediately started burning. It let out a muffled scream of frustration, as pieces of its flesh melted off. It was a rather gross sight, watching flesh slowly burning away and melt off its owner. At last, the zombie fell over, disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

I hurried onwards, thinking about how surreal this whole situation was. Stuck in a game, huh? That was every gamers dream, but this wasn't the kind of dream I had been hoping for. This was survival of the fittest.

Before long, I was standing in front of a large cave-opening. I couldn't see anything inside the cave, because it was so dark. I opened my backpack, and brought out my pickaxe, and some torches. I discovered yesterday that you could dual-wield things in this version of Minecraft, like for instance have torches in one hand, and a pickaxe in the other. A very useful thing, and I couldn't help but wonder why this wasn't in the actual game. It would make things so much easier. And you didn't have to place a torch on the wall in order for it to light up your surroundings. You could simply hold it in your hand. Also a very useful feature.

" _Jesus, it's creepy in here…"_ I thought to myself as I headed deeper into the cave system. Weird noises could be heard all around me, and I wondered if I would run into any monsters. Suddenly, a loud sound filled my ears, and it scared the crap out of me. Then I remembered that it was just the ambiance sound of caves in Minecraft, which somehow made it even scarier.

And there it was. In the shadows, I caught something blinking, and as I approached to investigate, I realized it was iron ore.¨

"Score", I smiled, using my pickaxe to hack away at the poor rock. Before long, it cracked and turned into a smaller version of itself, floating above the ground. After digging up all the iron I could find, I headed deeper into the cave. And that's when I heard it.

A scream rang loudly through the narrow cave tunnels, and I literally almost sh*t my pants. After regaining control over my breathing, I hurried towards the location of the scream. It sounded like it came from somewhere deeper within the network of caves, and it was sure to attract all the nearby monsters. Whomever that scream belonged to, would most likely need some help. Sure enough, about two meters in front of me, a lone skeleton stood guard with its bow. It didn't appear to have seen me yet, so I went into my super amazing ninja mode, and sneaked towards it.

" _Alright, you bony f*cker, no escape now…"_

When I was close enough, I let out a fierce battlecry, and started charging towards the skeleton, sword in hand. It turned around, its empty eye sockets staring back at me. Faster than I would have expected, it launched an arrow towards my chest. I pulled up my sword in front of my chest, and the arrow deflected on it and flew in a different direction. Victory was mine. With a single slash, I separated its head from its torso. The skeleton disappeared, leaving behind black smoke and some bones. I grabbed the bones, since I was sure they would come in handy later on.

But I didn't have much time to celebrate, as I heard several zombies approaching my location. They must have been attracted by my extremely sexy battlecry. After a quick look, I understood that they outnumbered me six to one. And since I didn't exactly fancy my chances, I did the only thing I could. I ran like a pussy.

Sprinting through the narrow caves proved to be harder than I would have expected, since I had to be extremely careful not to trip and fall into a pool of lava or something. The monsters chasing me didn't exactly make things easier.

" _Okay, let's make a hard right here… Ok nevermind more zombies and sh*t gotta run!"_

Suddenly, I noticed light at the end of the tunnel (lol). There seemed to be some sort of light source ahead, and due to my primitive thinking, I ran straight towards it. And of course, it was a single torch placed in a dead end.

Spinning around, I hoped to run back before the monsters could catch up, but it was too late. The first zombies came around the corner, spotting me in the dead end. And holy sh*t they just kept coming. As the hallway filled up with eight, no, nine zombies, I knew I was pretty f*cked.

" _So, this is where it ends, huh?"_ I asked myself, as I saw the monsters coming closer and closer. _"Nowhere to run and outnumbered"_

Suddenly, one of the zombies froze. At first, I didn't understand why. Then I noticed the arrow sticking out of its face. The other zombies noticed that something was wrong, and stopped. But before they could even grasp the situation, they all had an arrow stuck through their heads. The hallway filled up with black smoke, and it made it hard for me to see… well, anything.

When the smoke finally cleared out, I noticed a figure standing at the end of the corridor. I took a closer look and...

…

I almost couldn't believe my own eyes. There was another PERSON standing over there. And she was a girl! She had a black jacket over a neon shirt, blue, skinny jeans, black converse shoes, brown hair and a silver necklace hanging around her neck. On her back was a large quiver filled with arrows. Her entire figure made her look like she was at least sixteen years, and she was oh so sexy. Did I mention she was a girl?

"Uhhhhhhhhh", I blurted out, clearly surprised to see another human, and a girl at that.

"Why… why are you staring at me like that?" she asked, a hint of red spreading across her face.

"Uhm, well, ehh, just a little surprised", I said, trying to figure out why she was here.

"Never seen a human before?" she asked, laughing a little.

"Well, yeah, I mean, of course I have seen a human before!" I answered, probably a little too fast. "But just, ehh, wow, you are pretty"

Her face turned even redder, and she stared down at the ground, as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. It took me some time to realize what I had just said.

"I mean, you are good looking! Yes, that's what I meant. Totally. Yeah", I said, feeling like a total idiot. I wanted to stick my head down under a rock and never come out again. "So, what's your name?"

She looked at me for a moment, as if she was trying to figure out if I was worth the time.

"Rain. My name is Rain", she said, leaning her head slightly to the right.

…

 **A/N: So there we go, the ending of yet another chapter. This fanfiction is starting to look like something, and I have just barely started! I have so many great ideas, and I cant wait to share them with you guys. And with the introduction of another character to the story, I have a feeling that things might go down soon. No, that was not a spoiler. At least not a major one.**

 **A big thanks to Mr. RebelWingsProduction97 for submitting this great character, Rain. She will play a central role in the story, and I cant wait to write more about her. As I said above, I am still accepting characters, so if you have one, please tell me about it!**

 **Other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3, and I will be back with chapter 4 soon enough. Peace out!**

 **-Twisted**


	4. Embrace

**A/N: Twisted here, yet again. It took me a little longer to write this than usual, since I really didnt have a clear plan for this chapter. It ended up becoming a filler chapter of sorts, but I do hope you enjoy it anyways, since I did spend quite a lot of time writing this. And to be honest, I am quite happy about how it turned out. Thanks again for the support, I see we are getting more and more readers by the hour, which makes me really happy.**

 **Still accepting characters, just so you know. If you have one, send it to me!**

...

After the meeting, we decided to stick together. The next couple of days went by really fast. We spent the days looking for minerals and supplies, in order to build ourselves some sort of home. Our current shelter was a tiny cave, and needless to say, it wouldn't suffice for very long. We were now two people sharing a very limited space, so we had our beds crammed in opposite corners.

Rain was kind of quiet. She didn't talk much, and neither did I. We both knew what we had to do, so talking became this awkward thing we tried to avoid. Even though I didn't say so out loud, it felt good to have another human being to live with. I had only spent one night alone in this world, but that night was a rather lonely one. And when your companion is a hot girl, well, things weren't exactly bad.

We started building our new home at night two. It was coming along nicely, and the base foundations had been placed. It was made from oak planks, and the corners of the house was normal oak wood. The floor was made from cobblestone that we melted back to normal stone again. For some reason, you would expect rock to be quite chilling, but it didn't feel awfully too cold to walk on. We had split the house into several rooms. One kitchen (work in progress), a living room (also a work in progress) and two separate bedrooms (hey, it wasn't my choice). This would be our first real night in the house, even though the ceiling was still missing.

It was during this night that we finally dared to speak openly to one another. It had been way too long, and I found myself eager to learn more about this girl.

"So, how long have you been in Minecraftia?" I asked, trying to start a casual conversation.

"Well, I got sucked into my computer about two weeks ago", she responded, as if being sucked into the computer was a normal thing.

"Two weeks? I haven't even been here for a full week yet! Wait, don't you have a base? I mean, besides this one?"

She looked at me for a moment, as if the topic brought back some bad memories.

"It got raided. By other people", she answered straightforward.

This was completely new to me. I didn't even know there were anyone else than us in this world.

"Wait a second, does that mean we aren't the only humans stuck in here?"

"No, we aren't. There are a few settlements around the world. I even heard that some players had built themselves a big city"

"Wow, I didn't know. Well, I haven't been around for awfully too long either, but still…" I answered, trying desperately to hide my sleepiness. The nights hadn't been too good lately. Too many thoughts in my head. She noticed my attempt to hide a yawn, and nodded her head.

"I guess we should go to bed, it`s getting late", she said, which was what I was trying to avoid. She stood up, and went over to the door leading to her room. "Good night"

"Good night" I followed her with my eyes until the door was closed, and so I headed to my room. Sleep didn't actually sound half bad.

…

I got ripped out of my sweet dreams by a knock on the door. Letting out a sigh, I hastily put some clothes on before opening to see who it was. And to my big surprise, it was Rain, standing there with her pillow under her arm.

"H… hey", she said, looking rather uncomfortable there in the doorway.

"Oh… Hello", I answered sheepishly. This wasn't exactly something I had expected.

"May I come in…?"

I immediately stepped to the side, allowing her to enter my room. She looked around like she had never seen the room before, even though we legitimately just built it earlier this day. The gentleman in me offered her my bed as a chair, since we really didn't have any other furniture in our rooms just yet.

She sat down, and let out a sigh.

"Okay, this is probably going to sound a little stupid, so please bear with me", she said, a shadow of red flying across her face. I nodded, and signaled her to keep going.

"Can… can I sleep here tonight?"

My balls almost dropped right onto the floor, as well as my jaw. What the actual hell had gotten her to ask about that? Am I really that sexy?

She must have seen the look on my face, since she immediately turned completely red.

"Okay, before you get any crazy ideas, I want you to know that I have a reason! I`m… I`m… afraid of the dark…"

Wait, wat? Wut? That didn't make any sense. We had been sleeping in different places the entire time, and now she told me this?

"Ermm… How come you never mentioned this before? I asked, clearly taken back.

"I mean, when we slept in that cave, it was so small, so I didn't really feel afraid…"

I took a moment to ponder over this girl. She had barely talked to me whatsoever, and now she was asking me to sleep in the same bed as her? This didn't make any sense!

"Well, uh, I guess you could… ehh, sleep here?" I answered, trying to calm down my testosterone.

Even though she didn't admit it, I could see that her entire figure changed, as if she became a little lighter.

…

Before long, I found myself in bed, with Rain in front of me. I tried to maintain a reasonable distance, one that would not seem suspicious. This entire situation seemed surreal, and I had to admit, things might have worked out for the better. Not every guy gets to spend the night with a hot girl in bed.

It didn't take long before I started feeling very sleepy, and my eyes slowly closed shut. The warmth from both of our bodies made it very hot and cozy under the sheets. I could sense that Rain had fallen asleep, due to her low snoring. I could not help myself; I put an arm around her waist. Her snoring stopped for a bit, but she seemed to be okay with it. And then I fell asleep.

…

Morning came way too soon. Since our house currently had no ceiling, the sun could shine straight down on our faces, which made it hard to sleep. I slowly opened my eyes, immediately closing them shut again due to the sunlight. It was just so damn bright. When my eyes finally adjusted to the brightness, I tried to move, but found my arm wrapped around something. Looking down, I discovered the sleeping Rain, with my arm around her waist.

The events of yesterday came flooding back, and I immediately withdrew my arm from her, and shuffled all the way over to the other end of the bed. Seconds later, she started moving, reacting just as I did to the sunlight. When her eyes had adjusted, she moved to an upright position, looking at me.

"Good morn…"

Then her entire figure froze. She finally remembered yesterday, and realized we had been sleeping in the same bed this night. There was a mix of emotions flying across her face, for embarrassment to… joy? I simply sat there like a stupid idiot, blankly staring at her. How should I react to a situation like this? But then, she did something I would never have expected. She hugged me.

Pulling me into a tight hug, she rested her head on my shoulder. We sat like that for a while, embracing each other, and it felt surprisingly good. Human contact was in short supply in this world, and I felt truly blessed to have met a companion like this girl.

"Thank you, Jason. All those nights I spent alone before I met you, I could barely sleep. I was so afraid. But tonight, with you, I felt safe. For the first time in forever. So thank you"

I simply nodded my head, with only one thought racing through my mind.

 _Hide the boner._

 **A/N: What a beautiful way to end a chapter! To be honest with you, I really liked this chapter. The romance is just on point, and it felt good to write some fluff. Next chapter is where sh*t hits the fan, so be prepared for that one. Other than that, please leave a review, it means the world to me! And I am still accepting characters, so keep em coming!**

 **So I hope you enjoyed my fluffy writing, this is rated T, so I cant exactly go too far with it, but still xD. And I will see you guys in chapter 5. Peace out.**

 **-Twisted**


	5. Updates!

So, I have some updates for you guys. I really hope you take your time to read this, since I will be addressing some quite important stuff in this. First, I just want to thank you. You don't know how much all of this means to me. You guys have just been giving me a crazy amount of support, and I really appreciate it.

Second, I just wanted to tell you guys that the next chapter probably won`t be released until this weekend. I have a hard test coming up tomorrow, so I don't have the time to write on this story, even though I want to. I know you guys are waiting anxiously for the next chapter, and it really pains me that I can`t bring it to you faster.

Third, I will no longer be accepting characters. Yes, I know it`s sad. I have had a great time reading all the interesting characters you guys have sent me, and I really appreciate every single one of them. But I have gotten over TWENTY different characters, which is sadly a little too many. I would love to bring `em all into my story, but I just can`t. But still, I never expected to get over twenty characters submitted, and I have to say, I feel super grateful towards all of you. But I won`t be accepting any more now.

But even though I won`t be accepting characters, that doesn`t mean you guys have to stop sending me reviews. I absolutely love reading reviews, and I hope that you guys don't stop sending them to me. They really light up my day, and they are very fun to read. And they don't even take that long to write! You don't even need an account, you can just post one as a guest.

That is really all I wanted to say. Thanks again for the crazy amount of support, and I promise to bring you guys the next chapter as fast as I can. Thanks, and peace out!

-Twisted


	6. A Weird Meeting

**A/N: I am finally back, with the next chapter! I am really sorry that this took me so long to write, I hit some sort of a writers block, and I think I finally broke out of it again! I promise to update this story more regularly again, like I did with the first five chapters. Thanks for understanding, and I wont keep you any longer. Enjoy this chapter!**

…

The mountain never seemed to get any closer no matter how long we walked. The giant, snow-covered peak stood its ground, and for some reason, I felt mocked. This rock was testing my patience, and I was going to be real mad soon if we didn't get somewhere within the next ten minutes. Rain wasn't exactly taking it very well either. Whilst I tried to keep silent, she wasn't afraid to let everyone hear exactly what she was thinking.

"I swear to Notch, if this mountain doesn't get any closer real freaking soon, I`ll turn around and head back home"

"Come on Rain, don't be like that. You know we have to get those minerals, and that mountain is our best bet. We might even be able to get our hands on some diamonds"

She looked at me for a while, before slowly nodding. The thought of diamonds seemed to have calmed her. For how long, I couldn't tell. We walked in silence for the next hour, looking for a nice place to take a break. After walking for what felt like an eternity, we finally arrived at a big lake, located just beneath the giant mountain. When I looked up on it, I couldn't even spot the top. It was probably covered by the thick layer of clouds. Sometimes, I still wished I could just go into the settings and turn off some of them. Like for instance clouds. But this wasn't a game anymore. This was reality.

Rain plopped down onto a nearby rock, and let out a long sigh. I knew how she felt. After walking for that long, it felt like my feet was going to kill me. I laid down on the grass, stretching and yawning. Rain suddenly stood back up again, as if she had just gotten a very good idea. She took of her backpack, and pulled out a miniature-sized bed. I immediately envied her, because that bed would arguably be a lot more comfortable than the ground. She threw it onto the ground, and it grew into a normal sized bed. A big smile flashed across her face, before she threw herself onto the bed, letting out a satisfied sigh.

I, being too much of a pussy to join her in the bed, simply stayed put, on the ground. Suddenly, I noticed something. A shadow. At first, I thought I was seeing things, but it soon became clear to me that this wasn't a hallucination. There was definitely something there, between those trees… I immediately raised myself to a sitting position, gesturing Rain to be silent. She looked at me with eyes full of confusion. I simply nodded my head, and started sneaking my way towards the location of the shadow.

First off, it didn't seem human. The shadow was way too… stretched to be. There seemed to be something odd going on with it too. It was almost as if it wasn't in a firm form. It flickered. Suddenly, my instincts kicked in. I grabbed for my sword that was sticking out of my backpack, but I was an instant too late. Before I could register what happened, a tall, black figure suddenly appeared in front of me, making a swishing sound.

I fell backwards and landed hard on my ass. The black figure had small purple particles floating around it. The thing locked eyes with me, and it felt like I was being sucked into an endless whirlpool. I couldn't bring myself to stop staring at it, its white eyes had me locked in a staring competition without end.

Just when I felt ready to succumb to its darkness, something ripped me out of my trance.

"Jason, what the actual Notch are you doing?!"

It was Rain. I took a quick glance in the direction of the voice, and my vision immediately grew sharper. My thoughts became clear again, and I shook my head violently from side to side. The trance was broken. I quickly grabbed hold of my sword, and swung it horizontally towards the black things legs. The blow connected, and I could feel my sword slicing through… some sort of thin flesh? The black thing let out a heart-piercing scream, and disappeared in a flash of purple. I was left panting in the grass.

Rain came running over to me, and sat down next to me. Her eyes were filled with worry, and I could see that she had taken a couple of hits. Some parts of her clothing had been ripped apart, and bare skin was exposed.

"I… I`m sorry, I don't know what happened…" I said, still a little dizzy.

"I swear, sometimes, I just don't understand you! Everyone knows that you are not supposed to look an enderman straight in the eye" She puffed.

"Wait… was that an enderman?" I asked, clearly surprised. I had never seen one, not in the game or in this world.

"Yes, you stupid. Of course it was an enderman. Couldn't you tell from its height and black color?" Rain was obviously puzzled that I had never seen an enderman before.

"Yeah… I just… I have never seen one before" I answered.

"Well, now you have. Just stay away from them, and if you have to fight them, don't look `em in the eye. I don't want you dying on me now…" Rain mumbled.

"Yeah… I will try to remember that next time…"

There was an awkward silence. My relationship with Rain was somewhat uncertain. Back on Earth, we used to ask each other what "base" we were on with different girls. Well, if this was a "base", then it was a weird one. We weren't a couple or anything like that, but we were clearly interested in one another. Well, I was at least interested in her. And that ought to count for something, right?

"Well, we should get going…" she mumbled. I nodded in response.

We started heading back towards the mountain again. But something was off. It felt like something inside of me had changed. Like if the meeting with the enderman had triggered something inside of me. I didn't get much time to reflect on it, as we arrived at the base of the mountain. Rain got out a pickaxe, and started hammering away at the rocks. I simply watched her as she worked, her entire body channeling strength into each and every swing. After swinging away for a couple of minutes, she had made a pretty deep hallway leading into the mountain.

"You going to help or what?" she asked, still swinging away.

"Umm… Yeah, of course" I answered hastily, quickly pulling my pickaxe out of my backpack. I joined her, and we dug our way deeper into the darkness. I stopped occasionally to place out a couple of torches, and then I kept at it again.

Time passed. I couldn't really tell how long we just worked like that, in silence. It was something surprisingly calming about the whole thing. The clinging of the pickaxes almost became like some sort of lullaby to me. Suddenly, I felt a breath of air gush past me to my right. It appeared that Rain had found a cave system.

We peeked into the darkness, looking for signs of life. The entire cave in front of us was in total darkness, and the torches behind us ruined our night vision. After listening for a couple of minutes, Rain slowly jumped down into the corridor. I followed suite, and before long, I was standing in the darkness.

"Rain?..." I whispered.

Nothing. No reply. I tried again, a little louder this time.

"Rain?"

And that's when she screamed.

…

 **A/N: Dun dun duuuuun. Cliffhangers. Authors love them, readers hate them. But I promise that I will bring you the next chapter as fast as possible. Hopefully by Monday. Ahhh, it feels so good to write on this story again. I cant wait to share more of this story, as I have some pretty amazing things planned for our duo. Which might evolve into a trio. Or a whole group of people. We will see. We will see.**

 **But if you enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to leave a review, letting me know what you think. Its the best way for you to help me write this story, and it only takes 30 seconds. Just click dat review button right below here. Pretty please? Thanks again for all the awesome support, and I will see you, in the next chapter! Peace out.**

 **-Twisted**


	7. An Unfortunate Turn Of Events

**A/N: And chapter 7! I am really sorry that it is taking me so long to post these chapters for you guys! I really want to, but I have so many things going on in my life, which makes it really hard. Problem number 1, school. Thats pretty self-explanatory. Problem number 2, GURLZ. I swear to God, if I had a dollar every time a girl surprises me, I would be Bill Gates by now... Well, whatever, enough about the real-life talk! On to the chapter!**

"Rain!"

Her screams progressively got louder and fiercer. The darkness blocked my vision, and clouded my thoughts. The thought of Rain being in any sort of trouble, scared the living sh*t out of me. I could very much understand why she was scared. Trapped in the darkness, all alone, with… something. I had to help her. I had to.

I sprinted forward, shouting her name, looking for any signs of life. Her screams sounded like they were getting more and more distant every second. Like something was dragging her with it. Panic started seeping in under my skin, gradually making me desperate.

I couldn't find her. She was nowhere to be seen, and her screams were now so faint, I could barely hear them. Nevertheless, I kept running. I had to find her. Running my hand along the wall, I managed to make my way deeper and deeper into the cave system.

I could hear the faint sound of water rushing. It appeared to be some sort of water leakage up ahead. Since I could not see jack sh*t, I had to trust my senses, which was terrifying. Suddenly, my legs were engulfed in a wet sensation, and I tripped and fell. Falling onto my back, I tried to grab hold of something to keep me from rushing down with the water, but it was to no use. I spun around on my back, racing down deeper and deeper into the cave system, carried by the water. All I could think about was Rain. The longer I rushed downwards, the longer away I was getting from her. Suddenly, a burst of strength flew through my bones. I lashed out, trying to grab hold of anything. Again, it was to no use. My hand ran along the wet stone, and I continued my seemingly endless decent. Suddenly, I noticed something. A wheezing sound. It sounded almost like… water hitting lava… and turning to cobblestone…

I panicked. Lashing out violently, I desperately tried to stop my decent. I really didn`t feel like being turned to Kentucky Fried Chicken today. But again, the wet stone showed no mercy. I couldn't find anything to hold on to. And before I knew it, I found myself falling through the air. I looked around whilst falling, and noticed that I appeared to be in some sort of a ravine. Below me, the water hit lava and turned into cobblestone. But due to my high speed, I was pushed out from the water stream, and thrown away. To my horror, I found myself flying straight towards the hard, rock wall on the other end of the ravine. A simple thought formed in my head.

"Sh*t"

With a cracking sound, I faceplanted into the stone wall. The pain was extraordinary. But my journey wasn't done yet. I was now falling straight downwards, heading for the obsidian down below. Yet again, I could only form a single thought in my head.

"For fu*ks sake!"

With the terrifying sound of bones breaking, I hit the obsidian. Finally, I understood why you needed a diamond pickaxe to break this stuff. It was hard as balls.

I slowly opened my eyes again, my vision blurry. About two meters in front of me was a bubbling pool filled to the brim with lava. I praised myself lucky to have landed on the obsidian. Landing in the lava was an experience I could easily live without. I slowly tried to stand back up again, but the instant I put weight on my left leg, pain exploded in my head. It was clearly broken.

Limping my way towards the wall, I tried to think of some sort of escape plan. I had brought my pickaxe, but I doubted that its durability would last all the way to the surface. And I still had to find Rain. I couldn`t just leave her down here all by herself.

" _For all you know, she could very well be dead already…"_

I shook the thought out of my head. The only human I had met during my time in Minecraft, dead? I couldn`t accept that reality. I opened my backpack, looking for anything I could use to mend my broken bone. The only thing I found was a couple of pork chops and some string. I quickly downed the pork chops, and my leg instantly felt better. But it was still broken. I tried putting some weight on it, and it didn't hurt awfully too bad.

I brought out my iron sword, and some torches, and started making my way deeper into the ravine. There had to be some sort of way out of here. After walking for some time, I realized that the ravine was only one big crack, with dead ends on both side.

I sighed, and leaned my weight against the cold stonewall behind me. There had to be some sort of way out of here. I couldn`t just lay down and die, could I? Suddenly, I noticed something in the corner of my vision. A black spot. I took a closer look, and noticed that it was a tunnel. And deep inside that tunnel, I noticed a small light.

Hope flushed into my chest, and I immediately started swinging away at the stone, making myself a makeshift staircase up towards the tunnel. The durability on my pickaxe was getting dangerously low, and I prayed to Notch that it would last until I was inside the tunnel. As I destroyed the last bit of stone blocking me from entering the tunnel, my pickaxe broke.

The tunnel was pitch black, except for a small light source somewhere ahead. I limped my way towards it, clutching on to my iron sword. I could hear strange noises all around me, making me limp even faster. The pain in my leg started returning, and I was all out of food. I had to find some sort of medical supplies, and fast.

I finally arrived at the light source, and to my big surprise, I found a large, iron door blocking my way. I tried opening it, but the door had no handle, and it was heavy as balls. Then I remembered something from the days when Minecraft was just a video game I had on my computer. Iron doors could only be opened with a button or a pressure plate. And I couldn't see any buttons, nor any pressure plates.

I desperately tried knocking on the door, in case someone was inside. But there was no response. I sat down next to the door, letting out a frustrated sigh. I guess the only thing I could do now was wait. And I hated waiting.

…

Time passed. Seconds, minutes, hours, who knew? It was hard to make out what time it was down in the caves. You couldn't see the sun, and the only light source one had was from torches or lava. At this moment, I could feel starvation starting to creep up on me, gradually making me dizzy.

Despite my horrible situation, I had to laugh a little. Dying outside a door that couldn't be opened, just because I had no pickaxe to dig through it with. Suddenly, a loud bang made my heart skip a beat, as I flew up onto my feet. The iron door. It was opening. What came next surprised me even more. Two people emerged from the newly opened part of the mineshaft. It was a boy. And he carried a girl with an unhealthy skin color.

"Please help me! My sister has been bitten by a cave spider!"

…

 **A/N: MOAR CLIFFHANGERS! I know you guys hate them, and I really wish I didnt have to put them in, but they are so much fun! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you did... well, you probably know what Im going to say, but I will say it anyways: LEAVE A REVIEW! I LUV EM! PUNISH ME, REVIEW-SAN! Uhhm... I mean... Ehh... Yeeeh... O_O So anyways, I will see you guys in the next chapter! Peace out!**

 **-Twisted**


	8. Apologies from me, the author

Okay, I guess I owe you guys a serious apology. I`ve been on a bad hiatus lately, and I know that you people are probably not particularly happy about that. The reason is probably obvious to a lot of you. School. Even though I love writing on my story here at FanFiction, I do actually have a life. And a pretty social one, at that. But that doesn't mean I don`t slack off, because I do (probably a little too much sometimes xD).

The last chapter I published was two weeks ago, which is way too long ago. I know that some authors only update their stories once a month, but I don`t want to be that kind of author. I really do apologize for my long hiatus; I will start working on the next chapter straight away.

I will make the next chapter the longest one I have ever written on this story, as a gift to all of you for being so patient. I hope that I will be able to release it within the next week. So please, stay tuned for that.

Other than that, I really have to get going, so I guess I will see you guys in my next chapter. Peace!

-Twisted


	9. A Strong Bond

**A/N: Just... just... just read it, ok?**

My mind was still processing this new information. Even though I was literally starving, I tried my best to think of a way to help this poor girl. Her skin had an unhealthy-looking green color to it, and the boy had a nasty burn on his left arm. If I only had some food to offer them.

The only way to heal cave spider poison was to drink Minecraftian milk. However, in order to get milk, you had to have something to store the milk in. Preferably a bucket. Now, I could probably craft a bucket, since I had some iron from earlier. However, I had no crafting table. In addition, the most important thing you needed was a cow. You can probably imagine that being in a cave isn`t exactly the most ideal location to find a cow.

I took a quick look at the weird couple. The girl had long, brown hair, set up in a ponytail. She was wearing a white tank top, a jean jacket, skinny black jeans and sneakers. But her clothes were badly damaged, and her jeans were ripped up in several places. And somehow, her make up seemed to be untouched by the hell she had obviously just been through.

As for the boy, he had short blonde hair, combat pants painted in a desert camo, combat boots, and a black t-shirt under an iron chest plate. His chest plate was severely damaged several places, and I guessed that its durability was probably knackered.

"Please, help! I don`t know what to do!" the boy yelled, clearly upset.

"Ok, just… calm down, please? How did this happen?" I asked, feeling a bit dizzy. The sight of their wounds made me want to throw up, but I kept my cool.

"We were being chased by monsters on the surface, so we took shelter in one of the caves we spotted. But it just kept going deeper and deeper, and suddenly, we were completely lost!" the boy said, panting heavily.

"And suddenly, we were ambushed by a creeper and several cave spiders! The creeper exploded, killing most of the cave spiders and hurting me in the process, but one of the spiders managed to bite my sister here!"

I tried my best to follow along on what he said, but my mind kept racing back to Rain. As much as I wanted to help these poor souls, I had to find Rain as well. For all I knew, she could very well be dead, but I had to give it a shot. I couldn`t just give up on her.

"Ok, in order to cure the cave spider venom, you are going to have to get her some milk", I told the boy. He nodded slowly, and looked down on his dying sister.

"So your best shot is probably to start heading back towards the surface. I can give you some iron, which you will need to craft the bucket. But I can`t join you. My…"

I was about to say girlfriend, when I suddenly remembered that we weren`t exactly a couple yet. YET.

"My friend is in danger, and I need to go help her. I`m sorry that I can`t be of much help, but I have to find her", I told him gravely.

He nodded, showing me that he understood my feelings. I quickly went into my inventory, dropping some iron on the floor. The boy kept looking down at his sister, with a constantly growing concerning look on his face.

"If I… survive… this, then I hope we meet again", I nodded.

"Likewise, and thank you, by the way", the boy said, sending me a look filled with gratefulness. I smiled to him, and started heading through the now open iron door, pulling out my sword as I did so.

" _Don`t worry Rain, I`m coming for you…"_

…

After walking down the narrow corridors for what felt like an eternity, I finally noticed some sort of light source up ahead. It was incredibly bright, enhanced by the darkness surrounding it. I hurried closer, clinging onto my sword. For some reason, the feeling of hope started tingling in my chest.

Turning around the corner, my hope suddenly disappeared, as I met a gang of about five zombies and two creepers. Huge chunks of rotten flesh parted from their bodies as they turned around, their empty eye sockets staring right at me. A strong feeling of fear flew through my body, as I readied my sword.

They slowly started limping their way towards me. The two creepers were faster than the zombies were, and they came rushing at me. I acted fast, and hit the first creeper with the broadside of my sword, pushing him backwards. He made a hissing sound as he exploded, killing the other creeper as well as one of the zombies. But there were still four zombies remaining, and they didn't look particularly happy.

I swung my sword horizontally, slicing the head of the first zombie. Blood oozed out, covering the air in a red haze. The second zombie came rushing at me, but it was too slow. I stabbed my sword deep into its chest, making it scream in agony. But before I managed to pull my sword back out again, the third zombie slashed at me, creating a deep cut in my left arm. I scream out in pain, and kicked the zombie in the nuts.

It backed off, leaving me with enough room to pull out my sword from the zombie, which turned to smoke when I did so. The smoke smelled like my grandmas farts, and that was not a very pleasant smell. However, I didn't care right now. Adrenalin was pumping through my veins, enhancing my reflexes and survival instincts.

I swung my sword with surprising power, decapitating one of the zombies, leaving it with only one arm. The decapitated arm landed on the ground before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The zombie looked down at where its arm should have been, but he didn't get much time to grieve, due to my sword piercing his skull. He too, disappeared.

The last zombie sent me a somewhat surprised look, which I didn't think was possible, since… well, the zombie had no eyes. I didn't take much notice of it though, I simply slashed him straight across his stomach, covering me in blood as it sliced open. Before long, I was standing alone in the corridor.

"You know… that was… pretty badass…"

I recognized the voice instantly. However weak it was, it couldn`t possibly belong to anyone else than Rain. She was laying at the end of the tunnel, looking banged up, but alive. I ran over to her, sitting down on one knee. She looked at me with weak eyes, but I was just so happy to see that she was alive, to even care about her clear signs of weakness.

"I know, I`m like chocolate pudding girl, I look like sh*t but I`m sweet", I laughed, blinking some tears out of my eyes.

"Hey, no need to be so happy. Were you starting to doubt my ability to stay alive…?" she asked, letting out a weak laugh.

I couldn`t contain myself, I put my arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. She tensed up for a moment, before relaxing again. We stayed like that for a while, enjoying the warmth emitting from both of our bodies. After several minutes, I finally let go, taking a good look at her. It hadn`t occurred to me how bad her state actually was. Her clothes were badly damaged, ripped up in several areas. She was bleeding slightly from a wound on her left leg. Her hair was literally all over the place, yet in my eyes, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, even in this condition. In addition, since her clothes were ripped up, it exposed a good bit of cleavage, which was incredibly hot.

I took a good grip around her waist and the upper part of her body, before slowly picking her up. I then proceeded to carry her towards the corridor that clearly led upwards.

…

After walking for several minutes, I finally spotted daylight in the distance. I felt like I had been down in this cave for days, so seeing daylight again made me want to cry. Rain wasn`t particularly heavy, so I had no problem carrying her. And before I knew it, I was standing out in the daylight again.

…

Several hours later, we finally arrived at home. I had been carrying Rain most of the way, so my arms were literally killing me. The first thing I did was to eat. I freaking downed five porkchops in the time Rain managed to eat one. Her wounds immediately started to heal. Food appeared to have a strong healing affect here in Minecraft.

It was pitch black outside by the time we finally went to bed. Rain stayed in my bed tonight. After a terrifying experience like that, I doubted that she would ever leave my bed again. Not that I had a problem with that.

We were snuggling, and I had almost fallen asleep when Rain suddenly said something.

"Hey, Jason?" she asked, carefully.

"Yeah, I`m awake! I`m awake!" I answered, opening my eyes.

"Thank you… for rescuing me today. I had almost given up hope, and when I saw you fighting those monsters… I thought you were done for"

I could hear she was struggling to keep her voice from breaking, and I tightened my grip around her.

"Hey, it`s okay to cry. Hell, I would`ve cried after being through an experience like that"

She put her hand in front of her mouth, and I could feel her hot tears against the skin on my arm. She was sulking now, her entire body shaking as the tears kept flowing.

I simply held her, keeping her close. I was about to start crying myself when she finally looked up at me. I smiled to her, and she smiled back at me. She formed the words " _thank you_ " with her mouth.

And before I had a chance to react, she kissed me. As our lips met, I felt something loosen up inside of me. Like a giant ice wall had melted away. Our kiss intensified, turning into a full on make-out session. It was incredibly… freeing, knowing that my feelings for this girl wasn't one sided.

As our kisses died down, I parted from her lips, and locked eyes with her. I stayed like that for a while, staring into those eyes that just seemed to suck me in like an endless whirlpool. At that moment, I knew for certain, I loved this girl.

Whispering into her ear, I said just that:

" _I love you…"_

Her eyes widened, and a big smile appeared on her face.

" _I love you too…"_

…

 **A/N: Holy... That was emotional. I promised that I would bring you guys the best chapter I have ever written on this story, and I do believe I did just that. If you guys enjoyed this chapter, then please, please, please leave a review. Especially on this chapter, since... well... you understand. By the way, this is also the longest chapter so far in the story.**

 **Now, if you will excuse me, I`mma go sit in an emo corner for some time... O_O**


	10. A Series of Weird Events

**A/N: It`s been quite a long time since the last chapter, and yet again, I apologize. But as many of you have understood by now, trying to mix between school, social life, YouTube (since I do have a YouTube channel) and this fanfiction, gets a little bit difficult. I`m not going to lie, I really didn`t like writing this chapter. It felt way too "filler" for my taste. But it had to be written, in order for me to write the next chapter. Which I think is going to be extremely exciting to write. I don`t know, we`ll see I guess. But anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

"We should really get that roof fixed", Rain said, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"All in favor", I answered, doing the same thing. The sun was like a merciless mother, forcing you up in the morning in order for you to go to school. Except that, a merciless mother would probably be ten times better than the damn sun.

It didn't take long before we were both up, sitting around our dinner table eating some mushroom stew. I mean, I`m no vegetarian, but this mushroom stew was bloody fantastic. I had been eating meat for the last week, so a different taste was more than welcome. Rain seemed to feel the same, constantly letting out sighs of satisfaction.

Her wounds had almost healed, leaving nothing but a small scar on her lower right arm. We started talking about everything we had to do, like for instance build a wheat farm. For a moment, I completely forgot about the real world. The fact that we were stuck in this game just seemed so natural at this point.

Let`s be real for a second. My parents were probably worried sick. I hadn`t exactly given it much thought. About what was actually going on back in the real world. Since arriving in the world of Minecraftia, I had met several people. They all seemed to be just like me, trapped in this game. Professional scientists back home were probably working their ass off, trying to figure out exactly how all of this was possible.

Hell, even I wondered. Being sucked into your computer wasn`t exactly a part of everyday life. What surprised me even more than this though, was how extremely curious I was about Rain`s backstory. I didn`t know jack sh*t about her, yet she seemed like she had known me her entire life.

"Hey Rain, how did you end up stuck here in Minecraft, by the way?" I asked, as casually as I could.

She immediately went silent, and stared at me for a moment, as if she didn`t know what to answer. An awkward silence filled the room. However, I wasn't going to back down from this one. For some reason, I felt like I had to know the answer.

The awkward silence came to a quick end as Rain got up on her feet, mumbled something about fixing the roof, and headed out. I stared after her, a little bit shocked over her behavior.

We spent most of the day separate from each other. I worked on our wheat farm, and she worked on the roof. The only small talk exchanged was the occasional request for more materials to work with. I absolutely hated it. It felt like something crucial was missing. Like I had forgot something.

Suddenly, a loud scream rang through the woods surrounding our house. Both Rain and I instantly pulled out our swords. The scream got progressively louder and fiercer every second. We immediately went into stealth mode, creeping through the bushes towards its location.

The scream was heart piercing, but somewhat odd. It didn`t sound human, but more like… a mob? Confused, we continued creeping towards it. My palms were sweaty, clenching the handle of my sword in an iron grip. Rain seemed tense too, keeping herself in a low crouching position at all times.

As we approached a clearing between all the trees, I caught a glimpse of… something. A flash of purple flew across my vision, before disappearing again behind some nearby trees. My heart skipped a beat, and I fell onto my back, crawling my way backwards.

Rain noticed my sudden change in behavior, and gave me a confused look. However, before I managed to alert her of the unknown danger, something came flying through the air. It looked like a black… pearl? Just when the pearl hit the ground, a flash of purple appeared yet again, and suddenly, there was a guy standing in front of us. Before I managed to react, he swung his sword towards Rain`s head.

Luckily, Rain had incredible reflexes, and just barely managed to duck in time. The boy swung his sword yet again, this time aiming for her stomach. But again, Rain pulled up her own sword in a defensive position, and deflected the boy`s sword. Sparks flew everywhere, and a loud clang sounded throughout the forest. The boy stumbled backwards, and Rain prepared to strike the boy down, but just as she was about to do so, I recognized him. It was the boy from before. The guy with the injured sister.

"Stop!" I shouted. Rain froze, her sword barely scraping against the boy`s neck. He had closed his eyes, probably preparing himself to die. The boy looked a little bit different since the last time I saw him. His clothes had several small cuts in them, as if someone had sliced him with a sword in several different places.

"Hey, boy, why did you attack us?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, and looked at me. A look of recognition flew across his face.

"Y… you?" he asked, clearly shocked. We stared at each other for a long time, before the boy suddenly realized the mistake he`d committed.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!"

I stared at him, wondering if he was being serious. I couldn`t help but notice how much older he looked. It had only been a day since I last saw him, but everything about him screamed masculinity. He had a serious, but concerned look on his face.

"I… I didn`t realize that is was you! I`m so sorry… God, I could have killed this girl!" he shouted, shaking his head.

"Hey. Hey! Calm down, ok? You didn`t harm anyone (luckily)", I answered, trying to look as calm as possible. Rain, on the other hand, looked like she was ready to kill him at any second. I couldn`t really blame her, though. She almost got her head cut off.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" Rain asked, clearly hostile towards him.

The boy seemed shocked at this. I bet he didn`t expect the girl to be the most aggressive one out of the two of us.

"Hey, Rain, I know you almost got killed by him, but ease up a bit, will you? This guy hasn`t exactly had the most pleasant week", I mumbled.

"HE hasn`t had a pleasant week?! What about me, huh?! I have had an absolutely HORRIBLE week too!" she shouted.

"I know! But just… please be kind, okay?" I asked, choosing my words with caution.

She let out a frustrated sigh, and sat down on a nearby rock, still keeping a close look at the boy.

"So, that was awkward. How is your sister, by the way?" I asked casually.

He looked at me for a moment, obviously considering my intentions. For all he knew, I could be a bandit, looking for some quick loot. Although, I did help his sister.

"She… She`s fine", he answered, staring down towards the ground again.

"Really? Nothing more? Just… fine?"

"No, I mean, she is feeling a lot better. I made a bucket out of the iron you gave me down in the mine. When we arrived at the surface, I went straight over to a cow. It was strange; really, it almost willingly handed over its milk to me. Like it knew what it was going to do the instant it saw the bucket", he said, still staring at the ground.

"You`re forgetting something important. This is still a video game, however realistic it may be. The rules of the real world don`t apply to this world", I said, a strange sensation flowing through my body.

Even though I knew we were literally stuck in Minecraft, it still felt too crazy to be real. It all felt too life-like, too… real. I hadn`t really discussed with someone the fact that we were stuck in a game.

My thoughts was interrupted by a low sound coming from my east. It almost sounded like someone running... Suddenly, a girl came running out from the woods, into our little clearing. She had brown hair, set up in a ponytail. I instantly recognized her. It was the boy`s sister.

"Run, idiots!" she shouted whilst running towards the other end of the clearing. I was taken by surprise, and didn`t really understand WHY we needed to run. The answer to that question came running out of the woods faster than expected. And oh boy, was it ugly.

The thing looked like a pig, walking on two legs. Large chunks of its skin had fallen off, exposing some of its inner organs. I could see a lung dangling behind its ribcage. And it was carrying a golden sword. That`s when I recognized it. It was a pigman. From the Nether.

…

 **A/N: God, I love cliffhangers. Like I said before, this chapter is more of a "filler" than a real chapter, but it had to be written. So you guys can look forward to the next chapter, because that one is going to be one hell of a ride. But anyways, please be sure to leave a review, cause they make my day (literally). Other than that, sorry for the slow updates, and I will see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Peace out.**

 **-Twisted**


	11. An Unknown Enemy

**A/N: Alright, question time! I want you to leave a question in a review, asking me whatever you want! I will fill in the answers in the next chapter. You see, I`m having some of my retarded friends over for a birthday party (Im turning 16), and we really want a couple of questions from you guys! If you would please leave some questions, that would be greatly appreciated. You can leave as many as you want. So until next time, enjoy the chapter!**

The pigman let out a hoarse roar, swinging his golden sword wildly in the air. I could see his lungs struggling to refill with oxygen as his roar ended. It was rather gross, actually. However, there was little to no time to think, as the pigman stamped his foot down, and rushed towards me.

My balls dropped to the ground as this hilariously ugly creature came running at me. In fright, I dropped my iron sword, before turning around and speeding up out of the clearing, after the girl. I was not becoming this ugly bastard`s next meal.

The others had already split up, running in different directions. Others would think that it was a good strategy, splitting up so the pigman could only follow one of us. The truth was, we were just so scared that we instantly abandoned all sort of fellowship, and ran off in separate directions.

I raced through the forest, dodging trees left and right. The pigman, on the other hand, simply ran in a straight line, crushing the trees as he bumped into them. For a creature of his size, he was ridiculously strong.

I couldn`t see anyone else, and I hoped that they had all made it back to the house. I continued running, gradually becoming more and more tired. The pigman didn`t show any sign of tiredness, in fact, he was actually speeding up. My legs were moving as fast as they could, but the pigman got closer and closer.

Suddenly, my right foot hit a rock, and I stumbled and fell. Tumbling around in the grass, I rolled around until I hit the trunk of a tree. The impact knocked out all of the air in my lungs, and I struggled to regain my breathing.

The pigman slowed down, and came to a stop right in front of me. He snorted, shaking his head wildly like a rabid dog. I desperately grabbed for my sword, before remembering that I had dropped it back in the clearing. The pigman`s face twisted into a gleeful smile, like he had just won the damn lottery.

Just as the pigman was about to chop me in half with his golden sword, an arrow came flying through the woods. It hit the monster straight in one of the lungs, and the pigman fell to his knees, shrieking. I took the opportunity.

I rose to my feet, grabbing a stick on the way up. Before the pigman regained his senses, I jammed the stick into his chest, aiming for his heart. The pigman let out a scream of pain, before falling over onto its side, disappearing in a puff of black smoke. The only thing left was a small piece of rotten flesh.

I took a quick glance around me, looking for my savior. And whilst I was staring, a girl came out of the bushes. It was the girl from the clearing. The boy`s sister. She was holding a bow in her right hand, and wearing a quiver on her back. Her brown hair ran down her back, set up in a ponytail. And her makeup seemed to be somehow magically consistent. Not that that was a negative thing.

"Hey, I really saved your ass, didn`t I?" she laughed, sending me a wink.

"Uhm… yeah, you did. Thanks a lot, I thought I was done for", I answered, rubbing the back of my head.

"So, do you have a house or anything like that we can go back to…?" she asked.

I stared at her for a moment, a bit suspicious. I didn`t know this girl, and she could very well be hostile. But, since she had just saved my bacon, I decided to trust her.

"Yeah, it`s that way", I answered, pointing north-east.

We started walking, in total silence.

"So, do you have a name?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Maddie"

"Oh, I see. Well, I`m Jason"

"Nice to meet ya, Jason"

"Yeah… nice to meet you too"

After that short conversation, we continue walking in complete silence. Although I felt like sh*t, it was actually quite nice strolling through the woods. I could hear birds singing, which I thought was weird, since I couldn`t remember there being any birds in the PC version of Minecraft. I guess things were a little bit different when you were actually LIVING in Minecraft.

"Hey, Maddie", I asked, trying to sound as casual as I possibly could.

"Yeah?"

"How did you end up here? In this game?"

She went silent for a bit, staring down at the ground, as if the thought of it brought back some bad memories.

"I was home alone, with my brother. Our parents were out on a "date" or whatever. It was really late, and I was heading to bed, when I noticed this weird light coming from upstairs. As I went up the staircase, I noticed that the light was coming from my brother`s room. I didn`t think much of it, before my brother suddenly started screaming. I rushed into the room, only to be blinded by an extremely bright light. When I came to, I was laying on a beach, not awfully too far away from here. And that`s my story", she finished, taking a deep breath.

"Hmm, that… sounds an awful lot like how I ended up in this… game", I answered, rubbing my cheek with one hand. The beach she told me about, the one not far from here, could very well be the exact same beach I woke up on. Perhaps that beach played some sort of special role in all of this…

Before I managed to finish my train of thoughts, we arrived at my house. Or rather, me and Rain`s house. And talking about Rain, she was standing outside our front door, scouting for any survivors from the run-in with the pigman. When she noticed Maddie and me, she came running towards us.

Before I knew it, I found myself laying on my back in the grass, with Rain on top of me.

"Oh my gosh, I was sooo worried! I thought you were dead!"

"Hey Rain… I`m okay, I`m okay. But I won`t be if you continue hugging me this hard"

She eased up a bit, but kept me in a tight hug. I slowly rose to my feet, dragging Rain with me up. She let go, and turned her attention to Maddie.

"And who might you be?" she asked, but surprisingly enough, there was no hostility in her voice. Rain was usually the suspicious one, always second-guessing other people.

"I`m Maddie… You must be Jason`s friend", she answered.

"Yeah… friend, huh? I`m his GIRLFRIEND", Rain said, putting extra weight on the word girlfriend. I probably looked just as surprised as Maddie did, my eyebrows raising beyond human limits. She had never called me her boyfriend before.

"Oh… so you`re together?" Maddie asked, still surprised.

"Yeah, we are", Rain answered, grabbing my hand and locking it with hers. She held it a little bit too tightly.

"Auch… Rain, you`re hurting me…", I said, surprised at my GIRLFRIEND`s sudden burst of strength.

"Sorry", she answered quickly, and loosened her grip. Maddie still looked a little bit surprised, but she didn`t seem to care too much about it. I tried not to show any too oblivious signs of excitement, but the truth was that I was bubbling with joy. I had been single all my life, and this was the first real girlfriend I had ever had.

I was your stereotypical gamer, sitting in my man cave, playing video games and watching bad Netflix movies. It was a bad life indeed, but I didn`t know of any other way of living. Girls to me were goddesses that I was allowed to look at from a distance, but I couldn`t approach them nor talk to them.

"So, let`s take this inside, yeah?" Rain proposed.

"Agreed", answered Maddie.

Lightheaded we headed towards the house.

 **A/N: So there you go! I promise the wait for chapter 12 won`t be awfully too long. Please leave some questions, since I really want some of those. Oh and by the way, I actually have a YouTube channel. It would mean so much to me if you guys went and checked that one out. Just search for "Twisted Films" on YouTube, and my channel is the first one that comes up! So until next time, peace out.**

 **-Twisted**

 **-Twisted**


	12. The Future Of The Story

Alright people, I am going to explain just what`s up here. There has been a while since I last updated my story, but this time, I have no excuses. To be 100 percent honest with all of you guys, I really can`t see myself finishing this story. I know that some of you are excited about this story, and I really don`t want to let you people down. But I have lost almost all of my motivation to continue writing this. I mean, during this month, over 200 people have started reading this, making the total number of views over 2000! That is an insane number of people, and I couldn`t be happier. However, for some reason, I just don`t feel like continuing this story anymore.

So I am going to leave this up to you guys. If you want me to continue writing this story, leave a review telling me to do so. If you don`t care, or have lost interest, then don`t leave a review. I still have a couple of ideas left, and I do have the ending all planned out, but I just don`t think you guys will stick around until the very end.

That is all from me, and I will be looking forward to the results.


	13. Diamonds and Complications

**A/N: I`M ALIVE! After a month-long hiatus, I finally bring you chapter 13! And this one is all thanks to you guys. When I released my "future of the story" update, asking if you wanted me to continue the story, I never expected so many of you to reply. Your comments and replies filled me with determination, and it makes me extremely happy to see that so many people actually enjoy my story. I can`t thank you guys enough, you are the best fanbase in the history of fanbases (try wrapping your head around that sentence).**

 **So as a gift to all of you, I will be releasing three chapters during the next week, starting with this one. I am so hyped to continue writing this story now that I have killed my writers block, and thats all because of you guys! Thanks again, and enjoy the chapter!**

"So let`s go over this one more time", Rain said to everyone`s great disappointment.

"Do we have to? I have already told you like six times!" Maddie answered, twiddling her hair around her right hand. Her brother simply let out a dissatisfied grunt, and rested his head on the table.

"Yes, we have to! It`s a pretty big load of information, and I need to make sure I got everything right", Rain answered strictly, looking at me for support.

"Hey, don't look at me! I`m not the one complaining", I answered, which was true. I did want to complain though, but I didn`t, in fear of what Rain might do to me. She nodded, before looking at Maddie with her head slightly tilted to the right.

"Now, would you please care to explain it one last time?"

"Ahh, fine then. Okay, so, a couple of days ago, my brother and I found this strange book hidden in a chest in a cave. It contained lots and lots of information about different things in Minecraftia, like how to farm and how to tame animals. We didn`t think much of it, before one night, I noticed something weird in the back of the book. There was a note hidden in the cover. It contained instructions on how to get to some place called the "Nether". Apparently, you have to collect twelve blocks of obsidian, place them in a 4x3 rectangle, and light the darn thing on fire. In order to mine the obsidian, you have to find three diamonds, and make a diamond pickaxe"

I slowly nodded, signalizing her to keep going. Rain simply stayed silent, eyes focused on the ground.

"When you get to the Nether, you have to find something called glowstone, and mine it. You also have to kill something called a "blaze" until it drops something called "blaze rods". I don't know what these things are, but I guess I would find out if I went to the Nether", she finished, taking a deep breath.

"So that`s it? It didn`t tell you why you had to go there? Why you need these things?" Rain asked, intrigued.

"Nope, as I have already told you, that was everything the note said. And strangely enough, after reading this, the note combusted, and burned up. All on its own. It`s really strange actually…", she continued, trailing off into other thoughts.

We all took some time to think about it, before I slowly raised my voice.

"So, step one, get some diamond. As far as I know, diamond is the rarest mineral in Minecraft, so it only spawns deep underground. And after recent events, I`m not all that eager to go back down there..." I said, slowly shaking my head.

"That`s okay, we can get the diamonds", Maddie answered quickly. "I know of a great mining spot after all"

Rain was still silent, rubbing her cheek, deep in thought. She seemed to have spaced out, trailed off into her own thoughts. I was pretty certain she wouldn`t want to go back underground, especially considering her handful of bad experiences down there.

"So it`s settled then? My brother and I will head down underground and get some diamonds, while you guys cook us some food, and stock up on some supplies?" Maddie asked, an adventurous glint blinking in her eyes. For some reason, I felt like she might be enjoying this a little too much,

"Alright then. We will meet back up here in four hours' time, yeah?" I nodded, rubbing my temples. They nodded, before heading towards the door. For a small moment, it almost looked like Maddie gave me a small wink.

…

After a couple of hours of hunting, Rain and I had managed to gather a decent collection of animal meat. Rain was still silent, and I was starting to get a little bit concerned. She was not the most talkative type, but she didn`t use to be this silent. It was as if something was bothering her. I asked her about this whilst we were cooking the meat.

"Hey Rain, are you ok? I mean, you`ve been silent all morning, and I am getting a little bit worried about you"

It took a moment before she realized I was talking to her. She turned her head, and looked at me. There was a distant look in her eyes, like her thoughts were so far away she simply couldn`t grasp them. Suddenly, her eyes softened up, and she sent me a small smile.

"Awww, are you worried about me? That`s so cute, Jason", she giggled. I was shocked by her sudden change in behaviour, and couldn`t do anything besides smile back.

"Of course I`m worried about my girlfriend", I answered, slowly shaking my head. Something was obviously wrong here, but she wasn`t going to tell me. At least not anytime soon.

Rain giggled a bit, before leaning in and giving me a small kiss. I kissed her back, but deep inside I was still worried.

…

The others came back a couple of hours later. Maddie was first, grinning like a crazy, holding up several diamonds. Her brother came behind her, carrying a very battered iron pickaxe.

"It took us some time, but we finally managed to find some diamonds! This should be enough to create a diamond pickaxe. Oh, and we also spotted some obsidian in the middle of a lava lake down there, so we can go back tomorrow and get it", Maddie said, clearly proud of herself. Her brother stayed silent, as always.

"Wow, great work. We have stocked up on so much meat, we`ll probably never want to eat meat again after this trip", I answered sarcastically. Maddie nodded, before throwing me the diamonds. They glinted in a blue-ish colour in the light from the torches.

I went over to a nearby chest, and pulled out a couple of sticks. I had never crafted a diamond pickaxe before, so this was going to be a first. Walking over to the crafting table, a small grid appeared above it. I placed the different ingredients into the grid, sorting them around into the right formation, before reaching out and…

The explosion knocked all of the air out of my lungs, and I flew backwards, before hitting the wall on the other side. I could feel pain exploding throughout my body as I fell to the floor. My head made a crunching sound, and my consciousness drifted away. The last thing I heard before I blacked out, was Rain`s voice, shouting my name…

 **A/N: Cliffhangers! Cliffhangers everywhere! But on a more serious note, thank you guys so much. I know I say it a lot, but that`s because you guys mean so much to me. I never expected this story to receive this amount of attention, and I feel blessed, in a way. So I will be releasing two more chapters during the next week, perhaps even more! So stay tuned for that! And please leave a review, it makes my day! Peace out!**

 **-Twisted**


	14. The Raid

**A/N: Managed to push out this chapter a lot faster than I had imagined. Only took me a couple of days. Hopefully I will be able to keep this up, and bring you guys as many chapters as possible. Tell me what you think by leaving a review, as it is the only way I can receive feedback on what to improve. Enjoy the chapter!**

Everything was blurry as I slowly opened my eyes. My head was spinning, and I felt a sudden urge to throw up. Scraping together the little strength I had, I barely managed to keep it down.

I slowly sat up, my vision distorted. Everything around me was in a mess of colours, and I could only make out simple shapes. There was a burning heat in the air, and the sound of… fire?

I quickly shook my head, and looked around me. Where the crafting table once stood, there were now a big, gaping hole in the wall. Chunks of wood and stone were scattered around on the ground, and the wood around the hole had caught fire. My once beautiful little house was burning away, right in front of my eyes.

Suddenly, a sharp shriek of pain pierced through the air. Something was wrong. I slowly rose to my feet, but the smoke from the fire choked me, so I laid back down again. As much as I loved this house, I understood that it was beyond repair. The only thing I could allow myself to think about was how to survive this.

I started crawling across the floor, pain erupting in all of my limbs. The knockback from the explosion seemed to have caused me some injuries. The fire was spreading faster now, and soon, the entire roof would burn to a crisp. When the roof couldn`t hold its own weight anymore, it would collapse. On top of me.

The thought of being buried alive under scorching hot rubble seemed to make my muscles obey a little faster. I continued my desperate crawling, and before long, I was safely outside of the house. The moment I looked back, the roof collapsed, just as I had predicted. I was just happy that I wasn`t inside of the house when it happened.

Then it struck me. What had happened to the others? Were they still trapped inside that blazing inferno? Had they made it out safely? What if I wasn`t the only one caught in the blast by the initial explosion? So many thoughts circulated through my head, I couldn`t think clearly.

I heard the sound before I saw the arrow itself. The familiar whizzing sound of a projectile coming at you at a high speed. I barely managed to duck, the arrow hitting the tree behind me. I quickly regained myself, trying to catch a glimpse of the perpetrator.

It was a guy, probably 15 or 16 years old. Brown hair, great physique, quiver on the back, bow in his hand. He had the same scared look I had. We were both confused, scared, acting on instinct. Suddenly, the thought hit me.

" _Another person?"_

I suddenly remembered something that happened weeks ago. It was right after I first met Rain. She told me there were other survivors. Other people. She told me someone had raided her base, and that she had to flee. The exact same thing was happening right now. However, this time, they weren`t raiding her base. They were raiding mine. (The base was technically Rain`s too, but…)

The guy pulled another arrow out of his quiver, and manoeuvred it onto the bow-string. Of course, I did what every teen on my age would do when they were faced with immediate danger. I ran like a b*tch.

Spinning around, I set into a full sprint, steaming towards the nearby forest. I know it sounds weird, but I really didn`t feel like being turned into a human Popsicle. My new enemy wasn`t going to let me go easily, though. He released the arrow, and it came flying towards my back. Luckily, the guy was a bad shot, so the arrow flew right past me, and hit the ground a couple of meters ahead.

I could hear him swear, and I couldn`t help but crack a tiny smile at his frustration. I bet I could hit that shot blindfolded (do not quote me on that). So with a heavy heart, I ran away from my only home in the world of Minecraftia. I ran away from my stuff, my friends (I know what you just thought, Jason has no friends. Haha, very funny), and most importantly, my girlfriend.

After what felt like an eternity, I finally stopped running. I collapsed down on the ground, panting heavily for air. My lungs felt like they were going to explode, and the feeling of guilt weighed heavily on my consciousness. As if things weren`t bad enough, another problem presented itself.

Cold. Hypothermia. I had to find shelter, create a fire or something. If not, I was sure to freeze to death. It was currently a winter season, so the forests and plains were covered in snow. The animals running around left trails in the snow, making it easier to hunt. Winter in Minecraft was a lot like winter back in the real world. I missed Christmas, and all of the festivities that followed. Nothing like that here in Minecraft.

After gathering some wood, I started looking for shelter. I had no idea where I was, so I wandered aimlessly around. After walking for some time, I came across a dent in a nearby mountain. It looked like someone had driven a car straight into the mountain, creating a small room. It wasn`t big, but it would have to suffice.

I lighted up a couple of torches, and it didn't take long before I felt a warm sensation surround me. It felt good, compared to the cold, snowy landscape I had been traversing just moments earlier. After placing down my emergency bed, which I always kept in my inventory, I started creating a plan. I had to do something.

Things weren`t looking too good. I was lost in the wilderness, and had minimal supplies. My friends and girlfriend was long gone, and with my house burned to the ground, I had no base or rendezvous point. My only option for now was to try to survive out here. At least until I figured out a way to contact the others.

…

The next morning, I started looking into possibilities to expand my little "base". It wasn`t big, so there wasn`t a whole lot of room for improvement, but something had to be done. I couldn`t have monsters creeping up on me whilst I was sleeping.

I dug a couple of deep holes around my little cave, and covered them with leaves and stuff, so it wouldn`t look too suspicious. I mean, you had to be pretty stupid to walk into one of these traps, but the monsters in Minecraft weren`t exactly the brightest.

Just as I was finishing my last hole, I heard a rumbling sound, followed by a sharp scream. Someone or something had fallen into one of my traps. I rushed over to where the sound came from, and indeed, the leaves on top of the hole was gone. And I could hear something shuffling down in the hole.

Peeking over the edge, I almost barked in surprise. It appeared that I had caught a human in my primitive trap. She had silver hair set up in a very basic ponytail, a grey and black hoodie with matching baggy pants, and no shoes.

But something was obviously very wrong. Her clothes and hair was full of stained blood, and she had several scratches all over her body. She was laying on her back, unconscious from the fall. I hastily dug my way into the hole, and took a closer look at her.

Her skin was pure white, and matched her silver hair. She had a very concerned look on her face, despite being unconscious. It was obvious that she was in a lot of pain. Suddenly, I was struck with a strong feeling of guilt, and decided to take her back to my "base".

She wasn`t very heavy, so carrying her wasn`t too big of a deal. I managed to get her out of the hole without trouble. Night was approaching fast, so I had to act fast. Carrying her on my back, I started making my way towards my hideout. Only one thought was going through my head, a thought that any normal teenager at my age would think in a horrifying situation like this:

" _I can feel her boobs rubbing against my back…_ "

…

 **A/N: Chapter 15 will be published within the next couple of days, and thats a promise. As I said above, LEAVE REVIEWS! I NEED `EM. And I would also like to thank DarkWolf, badgerjadis and RebelWingsProduction for sticking around since the start of the fanfic. You guys have left several reviews, and have helped this fanfiction reach the point it is at today. And a big thank you to everyone else that has supported this. Will be looking forward to the next chapter!**


	15. The Silver-Haired Girl

**A/N: Im back again, bringing you yet another chapter! I promised I would upload three chapters this week, and I managed to keep that promise! This story has almost reached 3000 readers, which is an insane amount of people. Last month we barely had 2000. I would like to thank each and every one of you for making this possible. But I would also like to ask you to review more. I`m not talking about those three/four people who is constantly reviewing, you guys are doing a great job, keeping me motivated! I`m talking about the rest of you, the 2996 that isn`t leaving reviews. Please leave one, as they keep me motivated to write more on this story. But enough about that. Enjoy the chapter!**

I spent the night watching over her. I had put her on my bed, so I had to kill a couple of sheep and craft myself another bed. I had fed her a couple of porkchops, and her wounds had slowly started to heal. The concerned look she had when I found her in that hole had disappeared, and she seemed somewhat calm now. Her clothes were badly damaged, and completely torn apart in some areas.

The next morning, I woke up to a pair of confused, stormy, grey eyes. Her silver hair was flowing freely down her shoulders, and I couldn`t help but feel a little bit uncomfortable. This girl was beautiful, no doubt about it. Although she was obviously confused, there was a clear hostility in her eyes. She didn`t trust me.

"Where am I…?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked around.

"You are in my base. You fell into one of my traps yesterday, clearly wounded, so I brought you back here. I fed you a couple of porkchops to make your wounds heal faster… I didn`t do anything else, I promise…" I said, choosing my words carefully.

She stared at me, clearly wondering if she should trust me. I could see the doubt in her eyes. She had probably been betrayed before, and didn`t want to make the same mistake again.

"Well, considering the fact that you probably saved my life, I have decided to trust you… But just a little bit, so don`t expect me to be "your friend" or something like that, ok?" she answered, eyes still narrowed.

"Okay… So… what`s your name?" I asked as casually as I could.

"My… my name is Aurora," she slowly answered. Okay, she told me her name. That's a start, at least.

"Aurora huh… that's a beautiful name," I said, sending her a small smile. Her face went completely red, and she turned put her hand up to cover herself.

"Y… you think so?" she answered, surprised.

"Of course I do. Nice to meet you Aurora! My name is Jason," I answered, smiling.

She put down her hand, and for a very brief moment, I saw something in her eyes. Was it… happiness? It disappeared almost instantly, so I almost thought that I imagined it.

"Jason huh… Whatever. So, what are we going to do?" she asked, in her usual cold tone.

"Well, actually, I wanted to ask you something. Why did you have so many scratches and injuries? I mean, when I found you, you looked pretty beat up," I asked.

She froze, as if she was remembering something very bad. Her eyes went stone cold, and her entire body stood completely still.

"I`d… rather not talk about it…" she whispered, so faint that I could barely hear it.

"Oh, I see… Well, we should probably get you some new clothes", I said, changing the topic. Aurora looked down at herself, and finally realized that she was a little more naked than she originally thought. Her face went red again; she put her arms around herself, in a desperate attempt to cover her body. I got up on my feet, and headed for the exit. As I walked out, I heard her mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like "You could`ve told me earlier…"

" _Yes I could, but then I wouldn`t have been able to take a good look at you…_ " I thought to myself, smiling at my mischievousness. I was a goddamn genius sometimes.

After hunting down a couple of innocent cows, I managed to make a pair of leather clothes for Aurora. She was still back in my small base, doing whatever. I was… unsure about her. She seemed like a good person, but she didn't want to trust me. Nevertheless, she probably had her reasons.

My most important task now was to find Rain. I was constantly worried about her, and I spent every free moment thinking about how to find her. Suddenly, a thought hit me. Why hadn`t I thought of this before? I rushed back to base, scaring Aurora shitless as I busted through the little oak door.

"Aurora, I forgot to ask you something. Have you seen any other people around these parts lately?" I panted, trying to regain my breath. She stared at me for a moment before answering.

"I… yes, I have seen…others"

She immediately went back into silent-and-hiding-the-fact-that-I-am-hurt mode. Something had happened the day I found her in that hole. Something bad. Something so bad that she didn`t want to talk about it.

"Did you by any chance see a girl? Brown hair, black jacket, blue jeans?"

She put up a thinking face, and it took a while before she answered.

"Yeah, I remember seeing two people, a girl and a boy, heading somewhere to the… northeast of here, I think", she nodded. "Is it someone you know?"

"Yeah, she`s… she`s my girlfriend", I smiled, thinking about how good it felt to call her that. My girlfriend. Gamers aren`t forever alone after all. Aurora seemed unfazed, and simply nodded. Well, at least I now knew that Rain was alive. I was now even more determined to find her again.

"Thanks a lot Aurora. That really helps," I answered gratefully. Aurora stayed silent and nodded again. She seemed to be thinking hard about something. Not my concern, though. She probably didn`t want me to intervene in her problems. She didn`t seem like that type of girl.

"Oh, I totally forgot! Here are your new clothes. I know it`s nothing fancy, but it will have to do for now," I said, before dropping her the leather clothes. She inspected them, before putting them on by pulling them over onto the empty armour icons on her grid.

Her entire body was illuminated in a bright, blue light. It didn`t last for long, only a couple of seconds. When the light died down, she was wearing a tight leather top with matching leather pants. They didn`t look like chunky bricks as they did in the game. They looked like actual leather clothes, and they were actually pretty sweet looking.

"So… what do you think…?" she asked, a shade of red flying across her face. "Is it… acceptable?"

"Yeah, they look great on you," I answered, smiling as I said so. I wasn`t lying, the clothes looked good on her. Suddenly, a cold feeling crept its way down my spine. For some reason, I felt like we were being watched.

I sprinted over to the door, flinging it open.

"Who`s there!?"

It had turned dark outside, and at first, I couldn`t see anything. But as my eyes slowly adjusted to night-vision, I noticed a black figure staring at me in the distance. I couldn`t make out any details, but it looked like it`s eyes were… purple? Before I got to take a closer look, the black figure suddenly disappeared, blending in with it`s dark surroundings.

"What the hell was that?"

Aurora scared the living shit out of me, and I jumped in surprise, my head banging against the low roof. She had apparently been standing behind me the entire time.

"Ouch! Damnit Aurora, you can`t just scare me like that!" I shouted, rubbing my hand against the top of my head. Luckily enough, wounds healed quick in Minecraft, so I wouldn`t have any lasting damage.

"Oh, I`m sorry. I didn`t realize that you didn`t know I was there…" she answered obliviously. Like she didn`t have a care in the world.

"You could`ve at least pretended like you care…" I muttered, too low for Aurora to hear.

"What do you think that thing was?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea… Maybe some sort of enderman?" I answered, puzzled.

"No, I don't think so… Endermen are a lot taller than that figure was. And they become enraged when you look them in the eyes, whilst this one simply disappeared…" she answered matter-of-factly.

"Whatever it was, I hope it doesn`t come back… It gave me the creeps," I shivered.

…

Later that night I was lying in bed, thinking about Rain as usual, when Aurora suddenly raised her voice.

"Hey Jason…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… for saving me"

I was surprised at this. For the brief time I had known Aurora, she didn`t seem like the type to thank others. But here she was, doing just that.

"Hey, it`s no big deal. Of course I would save a lovely lady like yourself," I answered jokingly. She made a small chuckle before answering.

"Idiot… Good night"

"Good night Aurora…"

…

 **A/N: Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was actually quite fun to write. And as I said before, please leave more reviews! But putting that aside, I love each and every one of you guys. Please keep reading, and stay awesome! Peace out.**

 **-Twisted**


	16. Im sad, guys

Guys, first off, I just want to apologize for the lack of chapters. Its been almost a month since my last chapter was uploaded, and I am truly sorry for this. But fear not, more chapters are coming very shortly. The easter vacation is upon us, and I promise to write several chapters during my free time.

But this time, I actually have a reason for my lack of content. You see, my girlfriend and I have been going through a breakup, and it hasn`t been easy. I have just been incredibly sad the last couple of weeks, and I really really really really really didn`t have the strength to write more on this before now. I know that letting real life affect my fanfiction is unprofessional, and I hope you can forgive me for this. However, I have a strong feeling some of you know how hard a breakup is, and what I`m dealing with. So yeah, I promise that I will bring you guys several new chapters during this easter. I`ve just been feeling really bad lately, so now you know the reason behind my hiatus. Until next time guys, peace out.

-Twisted


	17. A Sneak-Peak

**A/N: Hey guys, its me again. First off, I just wanna thank every single one of you. I got some incredibly passionate responses to my previous update chapter, some of which almost brought a tear to my eye. Thank you guys so much for understanding! So as a gift to all of you, I wanted to give you this little "sneak-peak" at the next chapter, which I will post later TODAY. Yes, you heard me right. TODAY. So please, read, review, and enjoy!**

Everything around me was blurry as I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was still trying to adjust, and for a moment, I believed I had went blind, only to realize that darkness surrounded me. Suddenly, I was struck with a weird feeling. Something was wrong. Very wrong. This wasn`t my base. Moreover, where was Aurora?

Since I couldn`t see anything, I had to use my hands to feel around me. I quickly realized that I was stuck in a very small room, shaped like a cylinder. It was probably only one meter wide, in all directions. But how? How could I be in here, when I fell asleep right next to Aurora? Suddenly, another thought hit me. I was feeling a lot lighter than I had been feeling ever since I woke up in Minecraft. After a quick check, I realized that someone had taken my backpack, along with all of my stuff. The only thing I had, were the clothes on my body. Someone had obviously stolen my stuff, and put me in this small, cylinder-shaped room.

Suddenly, a loud whirring sound emerged from all around me. I could feel the ground shaking, and the entire room started rising up, as if I was in some sort of an elevator. What was going on around here? The roof above me made a cranking sound, before slowly opening up. Daylight struck me right in the face, and I covered my eyes, blinded. The ground stopped moving, and I slowly took my hands away from my face.

I was in some sort of a forest clearing, with large trees surrounding me. All around me, people were emerging from the ground, standing on a cylinder-shaped platform. They looked just as confused as I did. The forest clearing was huge, and in the middle was a strange structure, surrounded by different weapons.

Suddenly, a memory popped up in my head. From the very first time I played on a multiplayer server. They had this gamemode called "The Hunger Games", inspired by the movie. It was one of the most popular modes. I liked it, too.

The thought hit me like a tidal wave. THAT was what this was. Someone had knocked me out, taken all my stuff, and put me in their own, twisted version of "The Hunger Games". It made perfect sense. This was why I hadn`t encountered too many other players. They had all been taken hostage by these people, and forced to entertain them by participating in their twisted games.

And this time, I was a contestant.

…

 **A/N: The hype train has left the station! I can`t wait to share the full chapter with you guys, in just a few hours! Let me know what you think by leaving a review! And I will see you guys very soon!**

 **-Twisted**


	18. Let The Games Begin!

**A/N: I finally managed to get this chapter out there! I know I said that I would publish this chapter several days ago, and I am sorry that I couldn`t make that deadline, but something came up in real life, so I have been a little bit busy with that. But I promise I will start updating more regularly now. With school getting easier and easier as we approach the summer, I have more time to work on this! And I really hope you guys are ready for that, because I have some awesome plans for this! But for now, read, review and most importantly, enjoy!**

All other contestants seemed to understand what was going on relatively fast. Some were starting to figure out their game plan and I realized that I should probably do the same. Most of the others were probably going to try to head for the middle, in order to get some good gear early on. To get to the middle, you had to swim across a relatively big lake. However it would be too dangerous to try and get there; the middle was probably going to be a bloodbath. My best shot at survival would probably be to head as far away from the middle as possible, but part of me really wanted that good loot. I squinted my eyes, in an attempt to catch a glimpse of what I could expect to find in the middle.

I saw a sword, a couple of bows, a stone hatchet, and some other good weapons. Suddenly, a small glimpse of light caught my attention. An iron sword was laying a good distance away from the other weapons, pretty close to me. I took a quick look around me, but no one seemed to notice that specific iron sword.

Without a warning, a timer appeared above the middle. It was ticking down from 20 seconds. The other contestants around me instantly went into competition-mode, and prepared themselves to run. I concentrated on the iron sword, content on grabbing it.

10 seconds.

I could feel my heartbeat in my chest.

5 seconds.

A single drop of sweat rolled off my forehead.

3 seconds.

The entire arena was completely silent.

2 seconds.

1 second.

DINGDINGDINGDING!

I jumped off my platform into the freezing water. Wasting no time, I sped up, heading towards the middle. The cold water made my muscles ache, but I kept going. Stopping meant certain death. Before I knew it, I was climbing onto the middle. All around me, other people were doing the exact same. I rushed towards the iron sword, desperately trying to reach it first. But to my horror, someone grabbed my arm from behind, pulling me backwards. I landed hard on my back, the blow knocking out all of the air from my lungs. The guy who grabbed me rushed over to the iron sword, and picked it up. Suddenly, a loud "twang" sound came from somewhere behind me, and before I even managed to blink, the guy in front of me had an arrow sticking out of his forehead. Blood started oozing out from the wound, before the guy simply disappeared in a puff of white smoke. The iron sword dropped to the ground, right in front of me.

I got up on my feet, grabbing the iron sword as I did so. Just as I was about to retreat out towards the forest, a guy came rushing at me with a stone axe. I barely managed to block it with my sword, sparks flew everywhere as our weapons met. He had medium length blonde hair, with a serious look in his eyes. The fact that he was trying to kill me wasn`t anything personal. It was just survival of the fittest. I took a step backwards, and lunged out with my sword. He deflected it, before trying to slash at my legs. I jumped over his sword, before giving him a deep cut in his right arm. He stumbled backwards, clearly enraged. Good. If he were angry, he wouldn`t be able to make rational decisions. And just as I thought, he carelessly lunged towards me, trying to stab me in the chest. That one simple move was his demise. I simply held out my sword, and he ran straight into it, face first. The iron sword went straight through his skull, and it made a cracking sound as blood started dripping ever so slowly. His eyes went wide, and I could see the life slowly draining from his body. Suddenly, he disappeared in a puff of bad-smelling smoke.

I stood there, holding my sword, thoughts flying through my mind. I had just killed a man. A most likely innocent man. True enough, it was a self-defense kill, but still. I had taken someone`s life. Nobody knew what happened if you died in this world. Maybe you returned to the real world. Then I would have done that man a favor. But something told me he was really dead. Gone forever. Just like that. Impaled on the tip of an iron sword. What a way to go.

Out of a sudden, an arrow flew by right in front of my face, bringing me back to reality. I immediately ducked, just in time, as another arrow flew by right where I had been standing just seconds earlier. Time to get out of here. I rushed towards the water, and made a perfect dive into it. The water was still freezing, and it would be a miracle if I didn`t get hypothermia from this. I headed towards the coast, my body moving on its own. I tried not to think too much about how cold I was.

…

After swimming for a good 3 to 4 minutes, I finally managed to crawl my way onto the shore. Panting heavily, I took a quick look around me, taking in my surroundings. I was on the outskirts of a big forest, and behind me, I could see other contestants heading towards the shore. My best shot was to find somewhere I could dig in, and wait out most of the competition. If someone came my way… well, I would just have to take them out. I couldn`t risk dying here, not without even knowing what happened to Rain and Aurora.

I went into the lush forest, pushing away foliage as I tried to find a good "camping" spot. After wandering aimlessly around for about half an hour, I finally managed to find a decent spot. It was at the base of a huge tree, which was covered in foliage, making it hard to spot. I also found a small chest hidden away underneath one of the huge roots. It contained some food, a very small backpack, and a flint and steel.

 _"Good. At least I can make a fire now, and keep myself fed"_ I thought to myself, as I gathered a couple of dry sticks and leaves in order to make a fire. After creating a tiny fire pit, I took out my flint and steel, and managed to start a small fire. Among the food I got from the chest, there were a couple of raw porkchops, which I cooked on my makeshift fire. Surprisingly enough, the food didn't taste half-bad when it was done cooking. I guess my cooking skills were a little bit better than expected. Rain usually cooked our food, so I wasn`t exactly a master chef. (No, that wasn`t meant to be offensive). She simply did it because she feared we would both die from food poisoning if I did the cooking.

The thought of Rain brought a smile to my face, and I remembered the first time we had met each other. She had saved me from a horde of hungry zombies and skeletons. I was content on never telling that to anybody, since it was a little bit embarrassing that I had to get a girl to save me. I`m supposed to be a man. Not that I had been doing a very good job of that since I got trapped in Minecraft.

 _"God, you had one job. Keep your friends safe. You couldn`t even do that…"_

I scratched my head, a little bit disappointed over myself. Abruptly, the sound of a branch breaking brought me back to reality. Someone had stumbled across my little camp. I slowly rose to my feet, clenching the iron sword in my hand. It was beginning to turn dark, and the light emitting from the fire cast long shadows across the ground. It was painfully silent, and the tension was killing me.

Suddenly, a loud roar came from the bushes, and a man with an iron shovel came rushing at me.

 _"A f*cking shovel? Seriously?!"_

He swung hard, and I barely managed to sidestep his attack. The shovel made a small dent in the ground, and I couldn`t help but be thankful that it didn`t make that dent in my head. He swung his shovel horizontally, and I blocked his swing with my sword. The reaction of iron versus iron caused sparks to fly everywhere.

The man had silver hair, set up in a ponytail. His eyes screamed of anger, and I couldn`t help but be a little frightened by his overwhelming will to fight. He was much stronger than what I was, and I could already feel him starting to overpower me. In one swift motion, I backed up, withdrawing my sword, and the shovel hit the air right in front of me. I grabbed the opportunity, and lunged out again. Sadly, my aim was a little off, and I ended up just giving him a cut across his right chin. He screamed in pain, and swung aimlessly at me. Usually, this would be a good opportunity to finish the fight, but his swings were so furious, I didn't dare to fight back. I just kept dodging.

Unluckily enough for me, there was a very misplaced root sticking out of the ground behind me. As I dodged one of his swings, I tripped, and fell onto my back. A stone impaled my right arm, causing me to lose my grip on the iron sword. I could see the satisfaction in his eyes as he raised his shovel to finish me off, once and for all…

Suddenly, his eyes went wide, and he fell forward, two arrows sticking out of his back. I grabbed my sword, and burrowed it deeply into the back of his head, causing him to disappear in a puff of smoke. I let out a sigh of relief, letting the sword slip out of my hand. Someone had just saved my life.

I slowly got up on my feet, and turned to greet my saviour. All air left my body, as I let out a surprised shriek. It was a girl. And not just some random girl, but a girl I knew and loved.

"R… Rain?!"

…

 **A/N: Ahh, man, what a great chapter! Don`t you agree? xD I really hope you guys enjoyed this one, since I spent quite a lot of time on it. Oh, I should also tell you guys that I have got myself a beta reader for this story! Say hello to Amy Grav, everybody! She (cause I think she is a girl, although I`m not 100 percent sure) will make sure that all my chapters are water-proof, and without grammar mistakes! So that`s good. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, be sure to leave a review telling me what you think, and I will see you guys later. Peace out.**

 **-Twisted**


	19. Reunion

**A/N: I know this chapter was really short, but... I felt like I couldn`t just continue it. The ending was too perfect, and I felt like it deserved to be its own chapter. I know some of you might not like that, but I promise to upload a normal-length chapter soon. Just... Please, read, review, and enjoy!**

I simply stood there, looking at my girlfriend. Her black jacket had been ripped to shreds in several places, and her brown hair was a mess. But I had never seen something so beautiful in my entire life. I could feel water flowing into my eyes, and I had to fight back the tears. I had been so worried, so very worried. She appeared to be just as surprised as I was. Her face looked like it couldn`t decide which emotion it wanted to show. It kept switching between shocked and happy.

I made the first move. In one swift motion, I was standing in front of her, my arms wrapped around her back. She froze for a moment, before loosening up, putting her arms around my waist. We stood like that for a while, embracing each other. I had already tried to imagine how this moment would feel like. But nothing could ever prepare me for something like this.

I wanted to laugh, cry and scream at the same time. The warmth of her body filled me, and slowly, the ice that had begun to form around my heart, started melting away. I felt free, for the first time in forever. She put her forehead against mine, and we stared into each others eyes. I could see a single tear running down her cheek.

I couldn`t contain myself any longer. Slowly, I leaned in for the kiss. She rolled her eyes, before putting a hand behind my head, pushing me hard onto her lips. The kiss was deep, intense, and damn satisfying. When we finally parted, I was panting for air.

"Woah, you`ve gotten better at that!", she gasped.

I laughed, and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I... I thought... I thought I lost you forever...", I whispered, my voice trembling.

"Ahh, don`t get all soft on me... You`re gonna make me cry...", she answered, already wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "And we both know, if I start crying, you start crying."

I couldn`t keep it in any longer. I was already at the breaking point. I let the tears flow freely.

"I... Oh my god, Rain... I`m... I`m so sorry...", I cried, hugging her tightly. "I should never have left you."

"It`s not your fault...", Rain whispered, obviously crying. Tears were streaking down her face now. "I was kidnapped by these... guys... There was nothing you could`ve done!"

"I should have protected you!", I shouted, crying heavily. "I should have been there for you, fought for you!"

"Jason! Listen to me!" she shouted, her face wet from tears. "You can`t go around blaming yourself, I won`t let you!" she cried, leaning against me. I simply held her in my arms, waiting for her to stop crying. Not that it was any kind of excuse, I was crying just as much myself.

"We are together now... That`s what matters...", she sobbed, drying her eyes.

"Rain...", I whispered.

"... yeah?"

"I love you"

Her entire body froze, and I saw true happiness in her eyes.

"I love you too..."

...

 **A/N: Do you now understand why I felt the need to end it there? This definitely deserved to be its own chapter! So please, leave a review, leave a favorite, and I will see you guys, in the next chapter! Peace out.**

 **-Twisted**


	20. The Discovery

**A/N: Hello yet again, my lovely readers! Today, I have some really good news! This story has just hit over 4500 views, within just weeks of us hitting 3000. That is an insane achievement, but I am sure we can reach even higher, as long as I keep updating you guys with more chapters! I can't thank you guys enough! Oh, and by the way, we are closing in on 60 reviews, which is also pretty damn satisfying. My primary goal for now is to hit 100 reviews. And with your help, I believe we can do just that. I have lots more planned for this story, so stay tuned! Other than that, please read, review, and enjoy!**

We sat down next to my campfire. Rain told me about how she had been knocked unconscious, before being captured by other players. She had woken up in that cylinder-shaped room, similar to the one I was in. When the games started, she quickly realized what was happening and headed towards the middle. It was quite surprising, since I couldn`t remember seeing her on any of the pedestals when we emerged from containments. Luckly, she had managed to get her hands on a bow, which proved to be useful just moments later.

Rain also told me that she had been ambushed by two other players on her way over here, and without going into too much detail, those two players were now floating around as smoke particles.

...

Did I mention my girlfriend is a badass? I made myself a mental note to never piss her off during her period.

"And that`s basically my story... What about you? What happened?", Rain finished. I told her about my escape from the burning house, my meeting with Aurora, my new base, and so forth. By the time I was finished explaining everything to her, our campfire had burned out.

"I see... What happened to this... Aurora?", Rain asked, trying to sound as casual as she could. Of course, I knew the reason behind this. She was a little bit jealous of Aurora. We had spent several nights together, and the thought of that seemed to frustrate Rain. But I decided to pay no attention to it. There were no feelings between me and Aurora, that was for sure.

"Well, you see, that`s the thing... I really don`t know where she is right now. If I were to guess, she is probably stuck in here with us, fighting for survival. Needless to say, I don`t want to kill her, so we are going to have to find some other way to escape this game", I answered calmly.

Rain stared at me blankly for a moment, before shaking her head, and nodding. I got up on my feet, grabbed my iron sword, and gestured for Rain to follow me. We had stayed in one location for far too long already, it was surprising that no other players had attempted to take our lives. We were basically sitting ducks for anyone with a bow and arrow.

Rain grabbed her bow, wiped some dust off her pants, and smiled at me. She was ready to leave. I nodded, and we headed out into the unknown, lush forest. The air was thick with fog, and I couldn`t see jack shit in front of me. I constantly kept running into different leaves and roots, tripping and sliding my way through the forest. I wasn`t exactly the biggest outdoor-person in the real world either, so I guess that got transported with me to this world. Not the most useful perk to have, especially when all you do in Minecraft is being done outside.

After walking in silence for a few minutes, Rain made a small whistling-sound. I looked up, and noticed some kind of big shadow in the mist up ahead. It looked like some kind of huge structure. And as we moved closer to the shadow, I realized that it wasn`t just one shadow, it were a several ones.

Suddenly, the forest ended, and we found ourselves on some kind of a hill. I sat down, panting for air. The stroll through the forest had really burnt up a lot of my energy, and I needed some rest. Since I was so busy regaining my oxygen, I didn`t notice it. But Rain certainly did. Out out nowhere, she let out a surprised gasp.

And that`s when I saw it. Right before our eyes, there was a huge city. Several towering structures, reaching far up into the sky. Surrounding the huge structures were several roads, running up and down. Empty restaurants, diners, cinemas, office buildings and so forth could be found along the streets. The size of this city alone intimidated me. I never knew something so big existed in the world of Minecraftia.

Rain seemed just as shocked as me. Apparently, the cities she told me about long ago were waaaay smaller than this. Her mouth was wide open, and her eyes searched for the top of one of the huge towers.

"It... It`s amazing...", I gasped.

Rain didn`t answer, she simply nodded her head. We stood like that for a moment, taking everything in. After a while, I shook myself out of the trance, and took a quick look around me. The hill we were standing on acted as the perfect lookout-spot. It gave us a great view of almost the entire city, so we could easily plan out which route to take.

Rain sat down, and started counting how many arrows she had left in her quiver. One could never be too sure, and in case of emergency, it was always good to have an extra plan. My iron sword was still in pristine condition, since I hadn`t really used it all that much. I had a scary feeling that it was going to be a lot more useful going forward.

...

I kept a close look at our surroundings as we made our way down one of the many streets. It was quiet, almost eerily so. I had a feeling someone, or something, would come rushing at us from the shadows. Rain didn`t seem particularly comfortable either. She kept scanning the horizon, looking for any signs of suspicious activity.

After walking for quite a while, I finally spotted a good place to set up camp. There was a large hole in the side of one of the large towers. On the inside I could see what looked like some kind of staircase, leading up towards the roof of the building.

"Hey Rain, I bet we could find a really good lookout-spot from the roof of that tower", I said, and pointed upwards towards the tower. She looked at it, before nodding.

"Seems like a plan to me".

We headed into the hole, and started making our way up towards the roof. The staircase had fallen apart at some places, so we had to be really careful not to step on any loose stones. That would be a horrible way to die, falling from the top of this tower. Your body would get crushed towards the pavement, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Umm, Rain, I have a really weird question", I asked as we carefully climbed up the staircase.

"Shoot", Rain answered.

"What do you think happens if we die in this world? I mean, it`s not like we have any evidence that we actually die for real, right? What if we get transported back into the real world?"

Rain stopped for a moment, before continuing on.

"Well, for some reason, that just sounds too good to be real", she answered hesitantly. "I personally believe that it doesn`t matter what world or reality you die in. If you die, that`s it. The end. There`s really nothing more to it".

I thought about this for a second, before slowly nodding my head.

"Yeah, I guess that would make sense. But why do you think we are here in the first place? Why did we get sucked into Minecraft?" I asked, clearly puzzled.

"To be completely honest, I don`t know. I don`t know how this is even physically possible. Sometimes I wonder if this is all just some kind of crazy dream", she answered.

"Do you want it to be a dream?"

"No. For some reason, every time I wake up in the morning and realize that I`m still stuck in this world, I actually get a little bit happy", she said, shaking her head like she couldn`t even believe it herself.

"What? Why would you be happy about something like that?" I asked, laughing.

"Because then I know that everything that has happened between you and me is actually real. That you are not just some crazy product of my imagination. That I actually have a boyfriend", she smiled, giving me a small wink.

Hearing her say these words made my heart skip a beat, and a strong urge to kiss Rain blossomed in my chest.

"Oh wow, I really didn`t know you felt like that! It warms my heart to hear you say it, though", I smiled, putting my arms around her waist. She stopped and gave me a small kiss, and it was so lovely I was about to get a hard-on. Hey, what can I say, I`m a guy, and these things just f**king happen okay?!

Suddenly, a loud banging sound erupted from somewhere above us. It scared the crap out of me, and I yelped in surprise. Rain froze, and immediately pulled up her bow, putting an arrow on the string. Something was up there. And whatever it was, it didn`t sound very friendly...

...

 **A/N: So that`s the chapter, ladies and gentlemen! Yet again, I`m sorry I haven`t been able to post more chapters. Life is just really busy, and I got some pretty major school-stuff coming up that I have to focus on. So I probably won`t have a lot of time to work on this, but I promise I will give it my best shot! Other than that, please leave a review so that we are one step closer to hitting 100! And of course, if you enjoyed, please be sure to favourite the story, as it shows me that you really care! Until next time, peace out!**

 **-Twisted**


	21. Time For Another Update!

Hello guys, it`s me again. It`s been a while since I last did an update-chapter, so I felt like I had to update you guys on what`s currently going on in my life. My previous chapter was a couple of weeks back, and I`m happy to tell you that I`m already well on my way into the next one. It has taken me quite a while to write, and there is quite a lot of action and Minecraft-related stuff in it xD. You see, I recently got a review that told me to put more weight on the Minecraft-aspect of the story, and I fully agree with that. Fear not, I won`t be removing the romance or anything like that, since I know you guys love that stuff 3. But I will be putting more weight on the Minecraft part.

It might take me another week to upload the next chapter, because I`m currently very busy with school and everything. School is wrapping up now though, and I only have one major exam remaining before summer vacation, so I`m praying for good grades (lol). Of course, I will be updating this story several times before summer, but the next chapter will have to wait another week, I`m sorry.

Other than that, I hope you guys are having a great week, because I am. I finally feel like I`m getting my life back on track again, and it`s such a good feeling. I have been through some rough patches emotionally this year, and I`m just so happy that I finally feel somewhat ok again. I know you guys understand, since you are the best fans ever.

Oh, and I also wanted to share a little song that has really caught my attention during these last couple of days. Its from one of my favourite artist, Cash Cash, and its called "How To Love". Its really great, and I hope that you guys will enjoy it.

Look forward to the next chapter, and until next time guys, peace out!

-Twisted


	22. The Mysterious Orb

**A/N: Wow, it`s been a really long time since I updated this story. At this point, most of you probably think this story is dead, and I don`t blame you. It has been several months since the last chapter, and for this, I am truly sorry. Life has a tendency of making you forget certain things, and this fanfiction just disappeared from my mind for the longest time. Nevertheless, I decided to write this chapter. I am going to finish this story. And I really hope that you guys want to finish it with me.**

It sounded like someone was trying to smash their way through an iron door using nothing but an old, rusty hammer. The sound made my ears bleed, and I could tell by the expression on her face that Rain felt the same way. Ears bleeding, I made my way up the staircase, Rain following shortly behind. My hand clenched around the wooden handle of my iron sword, making my knuckles turn white. Rain must have noticed how tense I was, because she sent me a comforting smile as she tightened the grip on her bow.

As we reached the top of the staircase, the sound reached its peak, and vanished as quickly as it had appeared. I stopped dead in my tracks, and took a quick glance at my surroundings. We stood at the start of a long hallway, with doors built into the walls all the way down. The sound had come from an open door almost at the end of the hallway. Perhaps whomever made the sound had noticed our arrival, and was waiting to ambush us as we came to investigate.

I kept this in mind as we slowly made our way towards the door. I raised my iron sword, keeping it at waist-height, ready to strike at whatever enemy that waited behind the door. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, heightening all of my senses. The iron sword weighted heavily in my hand, and I could feel Rain tensing up with every step we took.

After what felt like an eternity, we finally stopped a couple of feet away from the door. I signalled Rain to stay put, as I slowly moved forward to investigate. As I arrived at the door-opening, I felt my muscles tensing up. This was it. I had to make sure that no harm would be done to Rain. I had already lost her once, and I would not lose her again.

Mustering my strength, I took a deep breath. Despite my earlier victories, I wasn't actually any kind of fighter. I was a normal schoolboy, which had been forcefully transported into a virtual world made real. But complaining about the situation wouldn't make anything better. This was my reality now. That was all that mattered. I took a final glance back at Rain, before nodding, and entering the room.

The first thing I noticed when I entered the room, was the open chest that was placed in the far corner of the room. Next to it were a couple of furnaces, and a crafting table. Somebody was obviously using this as some sort of temporary base. A weird mannequin-like thing was placed in the opposite corner. There was an iron helmet placed on top of it, and it was holding an iron sword. I had never seen anything like it before, and I had no idea something like this even existed in Minecraft.

Before I got the chance to look properly around the room, a sudden movement in the corner of my eye almost made me drop my sword in surprise. It all happened so fast. One moment, the figure that came at me from the left was nothing but a shadow. The next, I had an iron axe coming straight towards my face. Luckily, my reflexes did what my brain couldn't do. I immediately ducked, and the iron axe missed my head by a couple of centimetres.

This gave me a brief moment to take a look at my opponent. It was a girl, with long, brown hair set up in a ponytail. She appeared to be somewhere around the age of sixteen to seventeen. Way too young to be participating in death games like these.

I used the opportunity to ram myself into the girl, making her fall to the ground. I quickly stood back up, and pointed the tip of my sword directly at her face. She was about to get up, presumably to retaliate, but when she noticed the blade right in front of her face, she slowly laid back down.

There was a long moment of silence before any of us said anything. I used some time to look at her face. She was beautiful, with a small scar on her right cheek. The scar ran in a straight line up towards her ear, like someone had slashed her across the face with a blade. I immediately felt a sense of pity for the girl.

"Listen, I don`t want to kill you. I really don`t. But I have got to do anything in my power to protect my girlfriend. Hopefully you understand", I said, trying my best not to sound desperate. The girl looked at me for a moment, before nodding.

I slowly backed away, still keeping my sword pointed towards her. She didn't try to stand up or fight back, she simply laid there. I could see a mixture of feelings flying across her face. Shame, defeat and... gratitude? I turned around to face Rain, ready to leave this building and move on.

Rain wasn't there. My heart stopped beating, and all the blood in my veins froze to ice. She wasn't there. She. Wasn't. There. Just as I was about to go into a state of panic, I heard some loud noises coming from downstairs. I rushed over to the staircase, leaving the other girl in the room. I practically flew down the stairs, heading directly towards the source of the sound. As I rounded a corner, I noticed Rain standing over at the far side of the hallway. She appeared to be looking down at a... corpse? No, there were no corpses in this world, everything just turned to smoke and disappeared. So what was it that laid on the floor in front of Rain?

After rushing to her side, I took a closer look at the thing on the floor, and realized that it was an unconscious guy. He had short, black hair with white stripes in it. His clothes consisted mostly of black leather, except for the jeans, which were blue. He had a concerned look on his face, even though he was clearly knocked out.

"He was trying to sneak up on us, so I knocked him out", Rain said matter-of-factly. I blinked, trying to come up with a response. Rain must have an incredible hearing-sense, since I certainly hadn't heard anything. I looked closer at the unconscious body, and noticed that he didn't seem to be carrying any kind of weapon. Something purple blinked in his left pocket. I bent down and took it from him.

It looked like some sort of purple orb. A strange aura seemed to be floating around it, and it was giving off purple sparks of energy. Rain looked at it with big eyes, before gesturing to me that she wanted to hold it. I gave it to her, and after looking at it closely, she muttered something under her breath, before turning to me.

"It`s an Ender Pearl. Apparently, you can get one by killing an Enderman. I have never seen one myself, since the Endermen are pretty hard to kill, but if we were to believe the rumours, it apparently lets you teleport from one location to another. You just gotta throw it, and you get teleported to the area it lands in", Rain said, still keeping her eyes on the purple orb.

I looked at it with newfound interest. If the rumours were true, this was definitively going to be of big help later on. I took my backpack off, placed it on the ground and opened it up. Sure enough, the Ender Pearl popped into the inventory grid on my backpack, just like a normal item would do. After putting my backpack back off, I noticed Rain staring out one of the windows that lined the walls.

"There are more players approaching us. They seem to be heading directly for this building", Rain said, gripping her bow tightly. I walked over to her side, and looked out the window. Down on the ground, I saw a group of four players, with weapons ranging all the way from bows to axes to swords, heading directly for us. We had to get out of here, unless we wanted to take part in the biggest mosh-pit of the century (at least in this world).

I lightly grabbed Rain`s arm, gesturing for us to leave. She nodded, and I let go as I started leading the way down the stairs again. Before long, we were standing at the very bottom of the building, panting slightly. The other group of players were sure to be here very soon, so we immediately headed for cover, on the opposite side of the street. Just as we managed to hide behind something that looked like an old, run-down bus stop, we saw the other players. They were heading directly towards the place we had been standing just moments earlier. I sent a silent prayer up to the skies, praying that they wouldn't find us. But they didn't seem interested in anything else than the tall building.

One of the people in the group headed into the building, while the rest stayed outside, guarding the entrance. After a couple of minutes, sounds of battle erupted from somewhere inside the building. The sounds vanished almost as fast as they had arrived, and after another couple of minutes, the same guy from the group emerged from the entrance. He went over to a tough-looking guy in the group, with blonde, quite long hair. He was apparently their leader. I listened in closer, trying to hear their conversation.

"I found the guy that stole it from us, but he didn't have it anymore. He said some girl knocked him unconscious, and when he woke up, the Ender Pearl was missing", he said. The blonde guy looked at him for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"Did you kill him?", the blonde leader asked.

"Yes".

"Good. We don`t want any loose threads left behind".

The blonde leader turned around to face the rest of his group.

"Okay, our priority from now on will be to find the girl that took the Ender Pearl. We need that Pearl if we are ever going to craft the Eye of Ender, and find the stronghold", he said. The rest of the group looked at him, and nodded. Before long, they had all wandered off in the direction Rain and I had come from earlier.

"Rain, I think they are after the Ender Pearl we took from that unconscious guy. We have to be very careful from now on", I said, looking at Rain. She looked back at me before answering.

"I agree. I don`t plan on dying quite yet, and especially not over some petty orb", she laughed, punching me jokingly in the arm. I smiled back at her, before we rose from our little hiding place, and headed out, in the opposite direction of the group. Our primary goal for now was to find Aurora, and get the hell out of this place. Little did we know, the games had just barely begun. And finding Aurora would turn out to be a lot more difficult than we first thought...

 **A/N: I`m sorry if this chapter was a little bit short. But this chapter is filled with things that will be important in future chapters. Trust me, I have some pretty cool things planned for this story. So if you enjoyed, please leave a review. It literally takes seconds, and you don`t even need an account! Just press that Review button and make my day a little bit brighter! And thanks to all of you that has stuck with this fanfic, despite all of my shortcomings. This is all made possible by the awesome support I get from you guys!**

 **-Twisted**


	23. The Great Teaser

Rain was pouring down from the sky, painting the ground in a dark color, creating tiny pools of water. A thick fog surrounded everything in a vast grayness, and he would have been impossible to spot if it wasn`t for the glimmers of light reflecting off his shining iron sword. It had several dents and scratches, the signs of battle. A few specks of blood covered the handle, where his quite pale hand held the sword with a tight grip. A single drop of water traced its way along the sword`s edge, before ever so slowly falling off the tip.

His clothes were mere shreds of what they once used to be, and a mix of blood and dirt covered his shirt. A small cut made its way straight across his well-trained stomach, the remnants of a battle fought long ago. Ocean-blue, bloodshot eyes scanned the horizon, looking for potential threats. His matt brown hair was plastered onto his face because of the heavy rain. He was breathing violently, his dry throat making a rugged sound.

A figure approached him from behind. It was a girl, with brown hair, blue jeans and a black jacket covering a neon t-shirt. A silver necklace hung around her neck. She was carrying a bow, the quiver hanging on her back. Her beautiful, pale face had a serious look on it, and when she stepped out of the fog, one could clearly see the blood that tainted her shirt.

She looked to the boy standing in front of her, the serious look shifting into a concerned one.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

The boy turned around to face her, a strong fire made of pure will burning in his eyes.

"I`m sure".

His name was Jason. And he was absolutely f*cking mad bro.

 **A/N: Jason is back. Are you ready?**


End file.
